Angoisses
by Izabel65
Summary: Beckett surprend un voleur dans la salle des pièces à conviction, ce dernier la neutralise, révélant malgré lui son identité. Beckett, impuissante et sous le choc, voit Castle s'enfuir. Jusqu'où l'écrivain est-il prêt à aller par amour? Surtout pour l'amour de sa fille. Pourra-t-il la sauver sans l'aide de ses amis du 12th ?
1. Prologue

Voici une aventure de notre écrivain favori. Les chapitres seront plus ou moins court en fonction de la progression de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que la première.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage où était gardé les pièces à convictions, aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Elle avança prudemment et se figea voyant deux jambes dépassant de derrière le bureau. Elle s'approcha. Le policier de garde était inconscient. Avec prudence elle vérifia son pouls. Il était vivant, son poignet droit menotté au pied du bureau. La charge d'un Taser traînait près de lui.

Elle se crispa en entendant un juron étouffé et un bruit mat. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir son arme. Elle voulut prendre celle du policier mais elle avait disparue. La porte du local était déverrouillée. Il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide. De toute façon à plus de 23h00 le commissariat était vide. Et elle ne pouvait pas enfermer le suspect dans la pièce faute d'avoir la clef. Elle prit la bombe au poivre à la ceinture du policier et entra dans le local.

_Merde ! _Jura-t-il. _Calme-toi mon vieux…respire à fond. Alors où j'en étais. Ah le voilà. _Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul maintenant.

L'homme tendit les bras et attrapa un des cartons posé sur l'étagère. Cette fois il fit attention de ne pas le faire tomber. Il le déposa sur le sol et s'accroupit. Il l'ouvrit et, à l'aide da sa mini lampe torche, il chercha plusieurs pochettes. Il les prit et les mit dans le sac à dos qu'il avait amené. D'un geste nerveux, il essaya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Il avait ce qu'il était venu prendre.

Il se releva, prêt à quitter cet endroit. Il savait que dès que le garde aurait repris conscience il aurait la police de New York à ses trousses. C'est alors qu'il entendit un léger frottement. Il se saisit de l'arme du flic. Eteignit sa lampe et attendit. Il finit par apercevoir une ombre se mouvoir dans sa direction.

Il réalisa soudain que s'il pouvait la voir grâce à la faible lueur de l'éclairage de secours. C'était réciproque. Il se baissa brusquement, évitant de justesse le jet de gaz. Il balança son sac en avant. Un objet tomba au sol. Il braqua l'ombre tout en se relevant.

_- Restez tranquille ou je tire. _

_- Castle ? _

_- Beckett ? _


	2. 1 Menaces

Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi Rick est dans la m****.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Menaces <strong>

**Trois jours plus tôt.**

Beckett posa le dossier sur son bureau d'un air satisfait. Leur dernière affaire était close. Le procureur était ravi, il n'avait jamais eu un aussi bon dossier. Elle regarda en direction des gars. Castle venait de leur offrir la première BD des aventures de Derrick Storm. Ils étaient aux anges. De vrais gosses tous les trois.

Castle les laissa et revint vers elle. Il prit son manteau qui reposé sur le dossier de sa chaise et sourit à Kate.

_- A demain Beckett. _

_- A demain Castle. _Alors qu'il s'éloignait_, hey Castle !_

_- Oui, _il se retourna_. _

_- On va tous manger au restaurant ce soir. Vous voulez venir ?_

_- Désolé, mais j'ai réservé ma soirée avec une jolie rousse. _Devant l'air intrigué de Beckett._ Alexis sort son vieux père. Nous allons au cinéma._

_- Alors passez une bonne soirée Castle._

_- Merci. _

A la sortie du cinéma, il neigeait. Machinalement Castle arrangea l'écharpe d'Alexis, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle le laissa faire et s'amusa de sa gêne quant il se rendit compte de son geste. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

_- C'est pour ça que je t'adore. _

_- Tu veux que l'on prenne une pizza avant de rentrer ?_

_- Non, j'ai suffisamment mangé !_

_- Quoi ? C'était juste un seau de pop corn !_

_- Toi tu as encore faim. Dans ce cas, allons-y. _

_- J'ai une meilleure idée. Ça te dit de marcher un peu pour admirer les vitrines…. _

_- D'accord, j'adore les automates de noël. _

_- Je sais, _dit-il avec un sourire complice_. _

Ils déambulèrent devant les vitrines des grands magasins qui avaient redoublé d'ingéniosité et de créativité pour décorer leurs devantures. Alexis accrochée au bras de son père riait des souvenirs qu'il racontait. Sans s'en apercevoir ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance, qui les avait éloignés un peu plus de l'appartement. La neige tombée en épais flocons blancs, qui s'accrochaient aux cheveux et aux vêtements.

Castle entraîna Alexis au bord du trottoir et fit signe à un taxi. Mais une limousine fit une queue de poisson au taxi qui reparti en klaxonnant. Au même moment que la voiture s'arrêtait devant Castle et sa fille. Deux hommes les encadrèrent. Castle sentit le canon d'une arme dans son dos. Il se raidit aussitôt, serra automatiquement sa fille contre lui. Celle-ci leva un regard effrayé vers son père. La portière arrière s'ouvrit.

_- Montez dans cette voiture, calmement._

_- Papa que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, monte._

Deux hommes se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur. L'un d'eux attrapa Alexis par le bras et la força à s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui attacha les mains avec un serre-joint en plastique. Castle connut le même sort et fut assis face à sa fille. Ils étaient tous les deux trop effrayés pour parler. Une fois les deux autres types assis à côtés d'eux. La limousine repartit se fondre dans la circulation.

_- Que voulez-vous ? Si c'est de l'argent je…_

_- Taisez-vous ! _L'homme à sa gauche lui envoya son coude dans le sternum_. _

_- Papa ! _Hurla Alexis en voyant son père plié en deux en manque de souffle_. _

_- La ferme !_

_- Ça va ma puce. Reste tranquille._

_- Sage conseil Mr Castle. Vous allez bientôt savoir ce que nous voulons. _

Alexis pleurait mais restait calme. Castle était désemparé, qu'allaient-ils leurs faire ? Que leurs voulaient-ils ? Bientôt le véhicule ralentit et s'arrêta. Un des hommes ouvrit la portière et sortit son arme. Menaçant Castle.

_- Vous, sortez !_

_- Non, papa ! qu'allez-vous lui faire ?_

_- Non, laissez-là !_ Cria-t-il à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à la gifler. Il saisit les mains de sa fille. _Sois forte ma puce, fais moi-confiance_.

_- Allez, sors de là._ Il poussa Castle hors de la voiture.

Ce dernier se retrouva face à un homme qui se tenait hors de la lumière dispensait par un lampadaire. Ce dernier prit la parole.

_- Bonsoir Mr Castle. je vais faire court. Nous voulons certains objets et documents. Vous allez nous les récupérer. Et, pour nous assurer de votre entière coopération votre fille sera notre invitée durant cette transaction. Avez-vous compris ?_

_- Oui, je ferais ce que vous voudrais. Je vous en prie de lui faites pas de mal._

_- Tout dépend de vous_.

Il claqua des doigts, un des hommes s'approcha, prit ce qu'il lui tendait et s'avança vers Castle. Il lui donna un petit paquet et une enveloppe.

_- Vos instructions. Ah… inutile de préciser que si vous prévenez votre copine flic. Mes hommes se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de votre charmante fille. _

_- Non ! Espèce…_

Il voulut se jeter sur lui mais les deux gardes l'immobilisèrent rapidement. L'homme reprit d'un ton très calme.

_- Montrez à Mr Castle que nous ne plaisantons pas. _

_- Bien Monsieur. _

Un des hommes le lâcha et lui envoya un direct à l'estomac. Puis un autre, jusqu'à se que Castle se retrouve recroquevillé à terre. Il avait essayé sans grand succès de retenir ses cris pour ne pas inquiéter Alexis. Dans la voiture sa fille sut qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle voulut sortir pour voir mais son garde la retint en le ceinturant. Le deuxième homme avec eux lui posa une bande de ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Ce qui lui évita de hurler lorsque son père poussa un cri de douleur.

Castle était seul, roulé en boule, sa main gauche plaquait contre lui. Il pleurait comme un gosse. Non pas à cause des coups ou de ses doigts brisés. Mais parce que des ordures venait de lui prendre son bébé et qu'il n'avait absolument rien pu faire. Il resta ainsi assez longtemps pour que la neige commence à le recouvrir et à effacer les traces de pas et des pneus.

Il finit enfin par se lever. Il ramassa l'enveloppe et le paquet. Fourra le tout dans la poche de son manteau et quitta à son tour cet endroit.


	3. 2 Seuls

merci pour vos reviews. que devient Alexis? Que va faire Castle?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Seuls<strong>

Malgré la peur qui l'étreignait Alexis restait calme. Elle avait été prise de panique lorsqu'elle avait entendu le cri de douleur de son père. La première chose qui l'avait rassurée un peu, était qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de coup de feu. Et la deuxième était qu'il avait besoin de lui. Elle préféra penser que ce qu'ils avaient fait à son père n'était pas grave.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'un des hommes assis face à elle. Un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût la parcouru. Inutile d'être télépathe pour savoir à quoi pensait ce type. Elle rebaissa la tête aussitôt. Geste qui eut pour conséquence de déclencher un rire chez ce dernier. Bientôt la voiture s'arrêta. On la fit sortir. Une immense maison entourée d'un parc se dressait devant elle. Un des hommes la prit par un bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il lui fit traverser un grand hall jusqu'à un escalier. Ils montèrent deux étages et stoppèrent devant une porte. L'homme tourna la clef et ouvrit la porte. Il poussa Alexis dans la pièce. Il alluma la lumière. C'était une chambre. La seul chose qui la démarquait d'une chambre ordinaire, étaient les barreaux fixés aux deux fenêtres.

Alexis debout au milieu de la pièce, n'osait bouger. L'homme se plaça devant elle et sortit un couteau. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

_- Du calme fillette… Je vais juste couper l'attache. Voilà et maintenant ça. _Il arracha le ruban adhésif d'un coup sec.

Elle regarda ses poignets, heureusement les gants de laine les avaient protégés. Elle commença à les frotter machinalement. Elle respira un bon coup et demanda.

_- Mon père, vous lui voulez quoi ?_

_- Qu'il récupère un truc pour le patron. Toi tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te tenir tranquille. Et tant que ton père fait ce qu'on lui dit. Ça ira pour toi aussi. Compris._

_- Oui, c'est très clair. Son…cri, pourquoi ?_

_- Samy lui a cassé quelques doigts. _Devant l'air effrayé d'Alexis_. T'inquiète-pas, il s'en remettra. _

Il haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il se retourna.

_- Inutile de hurler, personne ne viendra….sauf pour te faire taire. Tu as une salle de bain là, _il montra une porte_. Et tu trouveras des vêtements dans cette commode_.

Alexis le regarda quitter la pièce. Elle entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure avant d'être enlevée. Elle se dirigea vers le lit tout en enlevant son manteau. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, se mit en 'chien de fusil', prit un oreiller qu'elle serra dans ses bras et fondit en larmes. Epuisée par tant d'émotion, elle finit par s'endormir.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin lorsque Castle rentra chez lui. En sortant de la ruelle, il avait trouvait un taxi et s'était fait conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche. Heureusement les urgences n'étaient pas bondées et il fut pris en charge rapidement. Quand le médecin lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il dit qu'il avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas. Et quand voulant se retenir il avait violemment cogné sa main contre une bouche à incendie.

Il repartit avec, une atèle lui immobilisant l'annulaire et le majeur de la main gauche et un tube d'antalgique. Il avait repris un taxi pour rentrer.

Sa mère n'était pas là, elle était partie la veille avec une de ses amies faire du ski à Aspen. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu aux urgences, il fonctionnait par automatismes. Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son bébé. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment devant la porte de sa chambre. Il entra, alluma la lumière.

Comme l'avait fait sa fille, il se dirigea vers le lit tout en enlevant son manteau. Il s'assit et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Cette chambre était à l'image de sa fille. Il se mit à lui parler, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Je vais te sortir de là. Mais d'abord il faut que je sache ce que ce type veut exactement. _

Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit l'enveloppe et le petit paquet. Il ouvrit celui-ci en premier. C'était un téléphone. Il décacheta l'enveloppe. Il lut les instructions. Il devait toujours avoir le téléphone sur lui et allumé. Il serait contacté. Ensuite venait la liste de ce qu'il devait leur récupérer. Il blêmit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Comment allait-il faire ?

Il prit instinctivement son propre téléphone et fit défiler sa liste de ses contacts. Il s'arrêta à Beckett. Il continua à fixer l'écran de son I phone un long moment avant de le reposer. La peur de perdre sa fille l'emporta. Il ferait ce que l'on lui demandait. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire. Il avait écrit plus de 22 romans. Inventé des crimes presque parfait. Il allait devoir se servir de son imagination d'écrivain pour commettre un véritable crime. Et en face de lui il y aurait Beckett et les gars.

Epuisé, il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.


	4. 3 Nerfs à vif

Voici une suite plus rapidement que prévue. Vous allez avoir des réponses à vos questions.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>3. Nerfs à vif<strong>

**« **_Il était piégé, la hache s'abattit dans un sifflement sinistre. Il hurla de frayeur et de douleur, en voyant sa main se contractait sur le sol »_

_- NON !_

La respiration haletante, la sueur perlant sur le front, Castle resta désorienté encore quelques minutes. Il retrouva peu à peu son calme. Il jeta un regard au réveil, 7h10. Il grimaça, c'est la douleur à la main qui l'avait réveillé. Elle avait choisi de le faire par cauchemar interposé avec un Jack Torrence* plus effrayant et déterminé que jamais.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et saisit le portable que les ravisseurs lui avaient donné. Rien, il ramassa son manteau tombé au pied du lit et chercha le tube d'antalgiques. Il en avala deux. Puis il se dirigea ou plutôt se traîna jusque dans sa salle d'eau. Il ressentait l'effet de son passage à tabac. Il espérait qu'une bonne douche et les calmants atténueraient les courbatures et les douleurs diverses.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille, il évaluait les dégâts. Il avait de nombreux hématomes mais heureusement pas de côtes de cassées. En évitant les mouvements brusques, il pourrait peut-être cacher son état. Il s'habillait lorsque le téléphone sonna enfin. Il décrocha aussitôt.

_- Laissez-moi parler à ma fille !_

_- Plus tard. Vous savez ce que l'on attend de vous maintenant. _

_- Il va me falloir du temps…_

_- Vous avez 48h00 Castle._

_- C'est impossible ! Pas en si peu de temps !_

_- Vous y arriverez. Votre fille compte sur vous. _

- …_.._

_ Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. _

_- Je vous en prie laissez-moi lui parler. _Il entendit l'homme claquait des doigts_. _

_- PAPA !_

_- Ça va mon cœur ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller d'accord…._

_- Ça suffit les parlotes vous avez du boulot Castle alors je vous conseil de vous y mettre le plus rapidement possible._

_- Vous…._

Il avait raccroché. Castle était partagé entre la rage et le soulagement. Sa fille était en vie, effrayée certes, mais en vie. Et, s'il voulait le revoir il devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Pour cela il devait rester calme, en apparence du moins. Il termina de se préparer et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner.

Il était temps de se rendre au commissariat. Il était dans l'ascenseur lorsque la sonnerie qu'il avait attribuée à Beckett retentit.

_- Bonjour Beckett._

_- Bonjour Castle, je suis en bas de chez vous dans 5 minutes. _

_- Un mort ?_

_- Oui, une attaque d'épicerie, le propriétaire c'est fait descendre. _

_- Je vous attends._

Beckett arriva très vite. Elle remarqua immédiatement la main blessée et la mine fatiguée de Castle. Il lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Castle ?_

_- J'ai lamentablement fait un vol-planer sur une plaque de verglas. Deux doigts cassés, rien de bien méchant. _

_- Vous avez une tête à faire peur. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir ?_

_- Oui, ça ira. Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai passé quelques mauvaises nuits déjà. Ça passera au 5__ème__ cafés._

_- Et cette soirée cinéma ? _

_- Très bien. Du moins la première partie, _il leva la main_._

_- Ha, nous sommes arrivés._

Ils descendirent de voiture, et rejoignirent l'équipe déjà sur place. Bien sûr tous eurent le regard attiré par le bandage. Castle leur resservit la même histoire. Et fit semblant de ne pas voir leurs sourires moqueurs.

_- Alors qu'est-ce que l'on a ?_

_- Alan Corben, 50 ans, veuf. Un braquage qui a mal tourné_. Dit Esposito.

_- Je ne crois pas non_, lança Ryan. _Hé Rick t'as quoi à la main ?_

_- Rien, _coupa Beckett_. Alors pourquoi tu dis que ce n'est pas ça._

_- Ah oui. Je viens de visionner la vidéo de surveillance. Et notre homme ici présent a été exécuté._

_- Quoi ?_ Dirent-ils en même temps.

_- C'est évident. On voit l'assassin entrer, sortir son arme et loger une balle dans la tête du proprio et tirer une seconde fois, une fois se dernier à terre. _

_- C'est quoi son nom déjà, _demanda Beckett en s'approchant du cadavre_._

_- Corben._

_- Je sais qui l'a tué._

_- Heu vous êtes devenue extra-lucide ? _

_- Pas encore Castle. Du moins j'ai une idée de qui a commandité son meurtre et pourquoi. Et vous pourriez partager vos déductions avec le reste de la classe. _

_- Je crois que nous allons avoir une conversation intéressante avec Lorenzo Vincente. Cet homme, _elle désigna la victime_, était un des témoins. Ryan, appel le procureur. Il faut mettre les deux autres témoins sous protection. S'il n'est pas trop tard. _

Ils étaient dans une des salles d'interrogatoires. Castle n'avait jamais était aussi silencieux. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à rester neutre en entendant le nom de Vincente. C'était cette ordure qui avait fait kidnapper sa fille. Pour l'obliger à voler plusieurs pièces à convictions qui condamnaient Vincente à la peine de mort. Sans elles le procureur n'aurait pas un dossier assez solide.

_- Comment avez-vous fait ? C'est votre avocat qui a donné le nom du témoin à un de vos hommes de mains ?_

_- Je n'ai rien à vous dire sur ce meurtre lieutenant. A l'heure où c'est arrivé je dormais en cellule. Et je n'ai vu personne. _

_- J'arriverais à prouver que vous êtes derrière tout ça._

_- Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Ce n'est pas dans mes méthodes…._il regarda Castle_._

_- Et quelles sont vos méthodes Vincente ?_

_- A vous de trouver_.

Beckett se leva, inutile d'insister, il ne dirait rien de plus. Castle se leva aussi et ils allaient sortir lorsque Vincente s'adressa à lui.

_- Hé Castle ! Vous vous tapez le lieutenant ? Si elle est aussi tenace au lit, ça doit être un sacré coup ! _

_- Castle ! Non !_

Beckett n'avait pas eu le temps de le retenir. Castle venait littéralement de se jeter sur Vincente. Le faisant tomber lui et sa chaise sur le sol. L'occasion était trop belle. Toute sa rage et sa frustration se libéra et il fit pleuvoir les coups. Mais ce dernier le regardé en souriant. Il l'attrapa par le col, l'amenant plus près de lui. Alors Lorenzo murmura.

_- Je vous conseil de réussir. Sinon votre petite chérie terminera dans un de mes réseaux de prostitutions._ Il éclata de rire.

Esposito et Ryan qui observaient l'interrogatoire, s'étaient précipités dès qu'ils avaient vu Castle bondir. Ils arrivèrent non sans mal à le séparer du prisonnier. Il se dégagea et sortit sans un mot de la pièce, sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

* * *

><p>Nota=* personnage joué par Jack Nicholson dans Shining<p> 


	5. 4: La taupe

Une petite suite, où le rôle de chacun est un peu mieux défini.

Merci pour les reviews

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>4. La taupe<strong>

Lorenzo Vincente, assis par terre le nez en sang, n'arrivait pas à contenir son fou-rire. Il était certain que si les deux flics n'avait pas écarté Castle, ce dernier l'aurait massacré. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard assassin de l'écrivain quant il avait menacé sa fille chérie. Il savait que désormais Castle obéirait. Il l'avait amené là où il le voulait. Castle en ferait maintenant une affaire personnelle.

Il accepta l'aide du blondinet pour se lever. Il les observa tour à tour. Les deux types le défiaient d'insulter encore une fois Beckett. Et ils ne semblaient pas préoccupés par son nez en sang. Quant à la femme, elle était en colère, aucun doute, mais il y avait aussi une lueur de satisfaction dans son regard. Apparemment elle était fière de la réaction de son scribouillard.

_- Ryan, Esposito faites lui soigner son nez et ramenez-le en cellule._

_- Ok, allez,_ Ryan tira Vincente par le bras.

_- Hé là ! Doucement ! Je vais porter plainte pour brutalité policière. _

_- Pourquoi ?_ Beckett le regard avec un sourire en coin. _Aucun des trois policiers présent dans cette pièce ne vous a touché._

_- Et ça. _Il montra son nez

_- Mr Castle est un civil. De plus vous l'avez provoqué. Et nous sommes tous prêt à le certifier. Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous avez….glissé. Amenez-le !_

Lorsqu'elle le vit continuer à sourire, elle lui aurait volontiers fait disparaître de sa face de rat. Elle devait trouver Castle. Elle ne le vit ni près du bureau, ni dans la salle de pause. Elle se dirigea donc dans les toilettes pour hommes.

Castle se rinçait la bouche pour faire partir le goût de bile. Il venait de faire l'expérience que l'on pouvait vraiment vomir de colère. Il se redressa un peu et fixa son reflet dans la glace. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur. Les yeux rougis, des cernes qui ne faisaient que s'accentuer et le bleu de ses yeux avait viré au gris. Il s'aspergeait le visage lorsqu'il reconnut une voix familière.

_- Dehors_, ordonna Beckett aux deux agents présents.

Ceux- ci sortirent sans rien dire. Castle allait devoir affronter les foudres de Kate. Il se redressa, saisit plusieurs feuilles de serviettes en papier et s'épongea le visage, avant de lui faire face. Il fut pris au dépourvu par l'attitude de Beckett. Au lieu de lui hurler dessus, elle s'approcha de lui l'air soucieuse.

_- Ça va Castle ?_

_- Oui…je suis désolé mais…._

_- Chuuut, mon chevalier en armure,_ sourit-elle.

_- Toujours ._ Il faillit craquer, tout lui dire, mais se retint. _Il va porter plainte ?_

_- Non, vous n'êtes pas flic. Et puis…il l'a cherché. _Elle le vit grimacer_. Vous avez mal ?_

_- Un peu, j'ai oublié mes doigts blessés en lui sautant dessus. _

_- Venez, le bandage a besoin d'être changé. Celui-ci est défait et trempé. _

Il l'a suivi dans la salle de repos. Il fit deux cafés le temps qu'elle ramène la trousse de secours. Il prit un comprimé qu'il fit passer avec une gorgée de café.

_- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée le café ? Donnez-moi votre main. _

_- Je suis 'énervé' parce que je n'ai pas assez dormi…pas à cause de la caféine_. Il posa son coude sur la table, présentant sa main à Kate.

_- Je vais vous ramener chez vous. Non ! Pas de discussion, vous allez vous reposer et revenir cette après midi._

_- Mais je vais bien, je vous assure. Et puis qu'allez-vous faire sans votre partenaire ?_

_- Justement, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire opérationnel. Pas d'une bombe à retardement. _

Il allait répondre lorsque Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent dans la salle.

_- Castle mon pote, t'as bouffé quoi au p'tit dej ? _

_- Tu lui as pété le nez à cette ordure. _

_- J'ai mangé des gaufres. Oh, et je ne suis absolument pas désolé pour son nez._

_- Suffit ! vous avez du nouveau pour l'affaire Corben ?_

_- Non, les gars étudient la vidéo, mais le tueur a bien pris soin de cacher son visage. Ça ne va pas être facile. _

_- Et les autres témoins ?_

_- Nous avons prévenu le bureau du procureur. Il nous tient au courant. _

_- Ressortez le dossier Vincente. Il faut l'éplucher de nouveau. Peut-être trouverons-nous un début de piste. Un détail qui nous mènerait au tueur. Voilà Castle, c'est fini. Maintenant je vous ramène chez vous. Et vous deux au boulot. _

Ils allaient entre dans l'ascenseur lorsque' une voix les interpella. Castle sentit un frison lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. C'était la voix du type de la ruelle. Il se retourna en même temps que Kate. Se répétant mentalement de rester calme cette fois.

_- Lieutenant Beckett ?_

_- Oui et vous êtes ?_

_- Jack Anderson, l'avocat de Mr Vincente…._

_- Si votre client veut porter plainte contre Mr Castle. nous sommes trois officiers de policiers prêts à jurer que ce dernier l'a provoqué. _

_- Mon client ne m'a parlé de Mr Castle pour me préciser que celui-ci avait tenté de le retenir lorsqu'il a malencontreusement glissé dans la salle d'interrogatoire._

_- Alors que voulez-vous Maître ?_

_- J'ai appris que le principal témoin à charge venait de décéder. Je voulais juste m'assurer que __**toutes**__, _il insista sur le mot et lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Rick, _les informations liées à cette enquête me seront communiquées._

_- Naturellement. _Elle poussa Castle dans l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra à son tour, laissant les portes se refermaient devant l'avocat_. _

_- Ça va changer quelque chose pour le procès la mort de Corben ? _

_- Non, les preuves matérielles sont suffisantes à elles seules. Mais les jurés aiment bien avoir des témoignages cela les confortes dans leurs décisions. _

_- Donc sans les preuves…plus de procès. _

_- Effectivement. _

Durant tout le trajet qui le ramenait chez lui, Castle chercha le moyen d'accéder à ces 'preuves matérielles'. Pour le reste, c'était plus simple. Comme il participait à l'enquête, il lui suffirait de photographier les rapports et de les envoyer.

Ils étaient arrivés. Il promit à Beckett de se reposer et regagna son appartement. Il enleva son manteau et le jeta sur un fauteuil. Puis il s'allongea sur le canapé pour réfléchir à la situation. Il n'avait encore rien fait d'illégal. Et il pouvait toujours parler à Kate, elle l'aiderait, il pouvait y compter. Seulement Anderson lui avait bien précisé : pas de flics. Il ferma les yeux, le visage souriant d'Alexis apparut.

Il ne pouvait pas, non plus précisément il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. Sa décision définitive fut prise. Il agirait seul. Il eut un sourire amer. Dans le meilleur des cas il terminerait sur Rikers Island, dans le pire il se retrouverait au cimetière. Mais si cela permettait à sa fille de s'en sortir alors il était prêt à tout. Même à tuer cette ordure de Vincente. Le sommeil le rattrapa enfin.


	6. 5 Peurs et pleurs

Pour les irréductibles lecteurs voici une suite plus tôt que prévue.

Un certain passage risque d'être choquant pour certains ( certaines) donc un petit rating M pour ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>5. Peurs et pleurs<strong>

Alexis assise sur le plat-bord de la fenêtre, regardait tomber la neige. Depuis qu'Andrew, c'était le nom de son 'garde', était venu la chercher un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, elle était seule. Plus elle réfléchissait à toute cette histoire et plus elle était convaincue que cela finirait très mal pour son père. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle savait que jamais il ne risquerait faire quelque chose qui la mettrait en danger. Même quelque chose de censé, comme informer le lieutenant Beckett.

Son père allait devenir un criminel pour la sauver. Il risquait de se retrouver derrière les barreaux pour les vingt prochaines années. Elle essuya ses larmes lorsqu'elle entendit la clé tournait. C'était Andrew.

Viens c'est l'heure du repas.

J'espère que le repas sera de meilleure qualité que le service d'étage. Fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Une plaisanterie….c'est toujours mieux que des cris.

Alexis haussa les épaules et le suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger elle eut une surprise de taille.

_- J'veux ma maman ! Pleurait une petite fille qui ne devait avoir plus de7 ans._

_- Arrêtes de chialer ! Tu la verras plus tard ! _Cria Samy.

_- Ce n'est pas en lui hurlant dessus que vous allez la faire taire._

_- Et bien Mademoiselle 'je sais tout' vas-y ! Essaye !_

La petite fille regardait Alexis avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle avait l'air gentille, elle s'assit près d'elle.

_- Bonjour, moi c'est Alexis et toi tu t'appelles comment ?_

_- Laura Ferguson, j'ai 6 ans. Tu sais où elle est ma maman ? Le monsieur il fait que crier et ne veut pas le dire._

_- Je ne sais pas où est ta maman Laura. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait que tu sois sage._

_- Oh oui ! Tu vas rester avec moi ? _

_- Bien sûr, _elle regarda les gardes_. Durant la journée je resterai avec toi. _

_- D'accord, alors je serai sage. _

_- Bien, commençons par manger._

Elle put voir un certain soulagement sur le visage de Samy. Il n'aurait plus à supporter les cris de la petite. Alexis s'occupa de Laura toute la journée. Elle réussit même à convaincre leur cerbères de les laisser sortir pour faire un 'Bonzome' de neige comme disait Laura. Après le repas du soir, elle coucha la petite fille et attendit qu'elle soit endormie. Ensuite Andrew la reconduisit dans sa chambre. Avant de fermer la porte il lâcha un simple « merci ».

Alexis venait de prendre sa douche. Elle enfila le peignoir et sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle resta tétanisée. John le type qui lui avait lancé un regard libidineux dans la voiture se tenait devant elle. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Alexis essaya de faire demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais l'homme la saisit par un poignet.

_- Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !_

_- Dans un moment je te ferai nettement moins mal._

_- Aidez-moi ! A l'aide !_

_- Ferme-la !_ Il la gifla du revers de la main.

_- Jamais !_ Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait.

_- Tant pis ! Tu l'auras voulu !_

Il lui donna une seconde gifle, qui l'assomma presque. Malgré tout Alexis essayait de se dégager. En vain. Il la poussa sur le lit où elle tomba sur le dos. Son peignoir s'ouvrant légèrement. Il se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il chercha un lien en plastique dans une de ses poches et attacha les poignets d'Alexis dans son dos. Entre deux sanglots Alexis appelait désespérément à l'aide. Elle reçut une autre gifle qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. John déchira une des taies d'oreillers et la bâillonna.

_- Voilà, comme ça tu te tairas enfin. Huum, mais c'est que c'est joli tout ça_. En regardant la partie de son corps déjà à nu.

Il écarta, avec une douceur qui contrastait avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, les pans du peignoir. Il commença à la caresser. Sourit en entendant le cri étouffé de la jeune fille. Alexis tremblais de peur, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans les bras.

Tout se passa très vite, au moment où elle entendait le type défaire sa ceinture, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Puis il y eut des cris, des coups donnés, des excuses vaines prononcées. Puis le silence. Elle sursauta mais garda les yeux fermés quant elle sentit une main la frôler.

_- Ça va aller_, dit Andrew en refermant le peignoir et en le redressant. _J'enlève le bandeau et je coupe les liens. Voilà….il remarqua la pommette enflée et rouge. Je vais te chercher de la glace. _

_- Merci. elle ouvrit les yeux. Un homme au nez cassé l'observait. _

_- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Castle_

_- Bon…bonsoir._

_- Nous parlerons demain. Andrew va aussi vous donner un somnifère pour vous aider à dormir après cette terrible expérience. Je puis vous assurer que John sera châtié comme il se doit_

Alexis encore sous le choc, pleurant e et tremblante les regarda partir sans rien dire. Samy et le quatrième homme, Mark, trainaient le corps inanimé de son agresseur. Quelques minutes plus tard Andrew revint avec de la glace et un somnifère. Alexis avala le comprimé, posa la glace sur sa joue en feu et se pelotonna sur le lit. Andrew la couvrit avec la couette et quitta la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard une patrouille de police du 12th retrouvait le cadavre d'un homme dans un benne à ordures.


	7. 6 Trahison

Voici une petite suite, cela se passe le même jour que le chapitre précédent mais du côté de Rick.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Trahison<strong>

Dans l'après midi, Castle était revenu au poste plus calme et plus déterminé que jamais. Il sourit à Beckett en lui tendant son café. Après tout il avait les gènes de sa mère en lui. Il arriverait bien à jouer la comédie.

_- Tenez, pour l'oubli de ce matin._

_- Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme._

_- Reposé et calme,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant. _Alors, pour le meurtre de Corben vous avez quoi ? _

_- Rien, la vidéo est inexploitable. La seule chose que l'on voit bien c'est l'arme. Un pistolet Bruni Beretta 92FS 9mm._

_- Et pour les autres témoins, ils sont sous protection ?_

_- Non. _Le ton de sa voix dénoté un certain dépit_. Adam Larson est parti faire de l'alpinisme avec sa femme. Il est injoignable. Quant à Hélène Ferguson, elle ne veut plus témoigner. Elle dit n'être plus vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle a vu ce soir là sur le parking. _

_- Vous croyez qu'ils ont appris pour l'autre témoin ?_

_- Aux vues de leurs réactions je dirais oui, sans aucun doute. Venez nous allons voir madame Ferguson._

_- Pourtant elle semblait vraiment sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle est venue faire sa déposition. _Dit-il en se levant pour suivre Beckett_._

Une demi-heure plus tard, Beckett appuyait sur la sonnette de l'appartement d'Hélène Ferguson. Elle leur ouvrit et son sourire disparut, laissant place à de la lassitude.

_- Lieutenant Beckett, Mr Castle, je m'entendais un peu à votre visite. Entrez._

_- Merci. Puisque vous savez pourquoi l'on vient vous voir, nous allons gagner du temps. Pourquoi revenir sur votre déposition ?_

_- Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de ce que j'ai vu. _

_- Pourtant vous étiez plutôt affirmative il y a 5 jours._

_- Il faut me comprendre, avec ce que les journalistes racontaient, et ce que l'on pouvait lire dans les journaux. J'ai dû être influencée. Me persuader que j'avais vraiment vu cet homme tuer cette femme….je suis désolée lieutenant._

_- Pas autant que moi, _répondit Kate d'un ton sec_. Venez Castle on s'en va. _

Castle voyait bien que Beckett était contrariée. Si contrariée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à un petit détail. Il dut accélérer le pas pour la rejoindre. Une fois dans la voiture il lui demanda.

_- Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'étrange ?_

_- Non, j'aurais due ?_

_- Dans 4 jours c'est Noël, les enfants sont en vacances. Mais sa petite fille Laura n'était pas là. Il n'y avait même pas un seul jouet qui trainait. _

_- Vous pensez qu'il s'en est pris à sa fille ?_

_- A votre place j'essaierai de savoir où est la petite. _Il revit Alexis effrayée dans la voiture. Quant serait-il pour une petite fille de 6 ans._ Il l'a peut-être fait enlever._

_- Mon Dieu Castle c'est horrible. Comment peut-on rester impassible avec son enfant en danger !_

Rick préféra ne pas répondre. Il n'était pas convaincu de rester si impassible que ça. Beckett appela Ryan et lui demanda de fouiller un peu. En sortant de l'ascenseur Esposito les arrêta. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

_- Ce salopard est libre ! _

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Vincente, son avocat a réussi à le faire libérer sous caution en attendant le procès._

_- Pas à cause de moi ?_

_- Non mon pote, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est la «défection » massive des témoins qui l'ont aidé. _

_- Hors de question que cette ordure s'en sorte ! On reprend toute l'affaire depuis le début et on essaie de la relier au meurtre de Corben. _Elle aperçut Ryan_. Alors ?_

_- Mr Larson a hérité il y a deux jours d'une somme de 250000 dollars. La banque m'a précisé que cet héritage lui venait d'un grand oncle. _

_- Et pour la petite Laura ?_

_- J'ai envoyé deux hommes interroger le voisinage. Je devrais avoir des nouvelles bientôt. _

Ils se réunirent avec tout le dossier dans la salle de réunion. Ils commencèrent à tout vérifier. La première chose qu'ils recherchèrent était le moyen de prouver que l'argent touchée par les Larson venait de Vincente. Les deux policiers appelèrent Ryan vers sept heures. Tous le fixaient, attendant qu'il raccroche.

_- Castle a peut-être raison. La petite n'a pas était vue depuis deux jours. Sa mère aurait dit à l'une de ses voisines, qu'elle avait amené sa fille chez ses grands-parents._

_- Trouvez leur adresse et que l'on aille vérifier. Mais surtout que tout se fasse discrètement. Inutile d'inquiéter les grands-parents. _

_- Ok, je m'en occupe._

_- Bon je vais prévenir Lanie que je risque de passer la nuit sur ces dossiers._

_- Et moi je me charge du ravitaillement. _

_- Et moi je continue à éplucher les comptes bancaires de Vincente. _

_- Vous devriez plutôt rentrer vous reposer._

_- Je vais bien Beckett. Avec du basilic ma pizza…merci. _

_- Et toi Esposito, une exigence particulière ? _

_- Non, mais je t'accompagne. Besoin de prendre l'air et de me dégourdir les jambes. _

Castle attendit qu'ils soient dans l'ascenseur pour sortir le portable. Il le mit en fonction appareil photo. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Curieusement il ferma les yeux en prenant la première photo. Il photographia toutes les notes griffonnées par l'équipe. Ainsi que le dossier complet sur l'affaire Corben. Il envoya le tout au seul numéro enregistré dans le téléphone. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il venait de franchir le pas. Il venait de trahir leur confiance. Mais il savait que maintenant il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Qu'il irait jusqu'au bout.


	8. 7 Faux semblant

Voici une petite suite. merci pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Faux semblant<strong>

Allongé sur son lit, dans le noir, Castle tourna la tête et fixa les chiffres lumineux de son réveil. 2h00, cela faisait trois heures qu'il était rentré. Et deux heures qu'il cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Dire, qu'il se sentait coupable, aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il avait plaisanté avec l'équipe tout en dégustant les pizzas. Puis ils s'étaient tous replongés dans les dossiers.

C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué un petit détail, une simple transaction entre une des sociétés, qui servait de couverture à Vincente et un compte off-shore. Puis une autre de ce dernier à une autre des sociétés écrans. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à un versement de 250000 dollars à un cabinet d'avocats. Il s'était contenté de tout noté sur un bloc, sans rien dire. Espérant que l'un d'eux trouverait aussi.

Il ne lui restait que 24h00 pour voler les pièces à convictions. Il se leva, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il descendit dans son bureau et fit quelques recherches sur le net. Il mit en place son 'plan d'attaque'. Il agirait demain …non, ce soir. Il n'y avait pas qu'Alexis maintenant, il était persuadé que la petite Laura était détenue par les hommes de Vincente. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce que la mère pouvait éprouver. Une heure et demie plus tard, tout était planifié. Il était temps d'aller dormir.

Il était douché, habillé et venait de débrancher le chargeur du portable lorsqu'il sonna. Il reconnut la voix de Vincente.

_- Bonjour l'écrivain ! Bon boulot, bravo !_

_- Vous avez Laura n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Oui et votre fille s'en occupe très bien. Il vous reste moins de 24h00 heures._

_- J'ai un plan, je m'en occupe ce soir. Maintenant passez-moi ma fille._

_- Papa…ça va ?_

_- Oui…la petite Laura va bien ?_

_- Oui_

_- Et toi ? _

_- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Tu es sûre ? _Il avait remarqué le ton hésitant_. _

_- Oui, oui. Je t'aime…_

_- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce. Demain ça…_

_- C'est terminé ! Dès que vous avez les objets envoyez un message et attendez. On vous contactera pour l'échange. _

_- Laissez partir Laura. _

_- Je vais y réfléchir…Oh et surtout continuez à vous taire. Sinon….._

Une heure plus tard il arrivait au commissariat avec le café. Il donna le sien à Beckett et prit place sur sa chaise.

_- Alors ? _

_- On a du nouveau_. Dit-elle en se levant.

_- Vous allez où ?_

_- A la morgue, le corps de notre meurtrier a été découvert dans une poubelle. _

_- On sait qui c'est ?_

_- John Hunter, dis 'John le boucher' un des hommes de mains de Vincente. Mais malheureusement sur ce dernier point nous n'avons que des présomptions, aucune preuve le reliant directement à ce salopard. _Ils entrèrent dans la morgue_._

_- Salut Beckett, salut Castle_

_- Bonjour Lanie._

_- Alors Lanie, qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ?_

_Et bien l'arme retrouvée sur notre ami ici présent. _Elle tira sur le drap blanc_, est bien l'arme qui a servi au meurtre de Corben. La balistique vient de m'envoyer son rapport. Mais elle a également servi à tuer ce gars._

_- Tué avec son propre pistolet. _Constata Castle d'une voix atone_. _

Et pour cause il venait de reconnaitre le gars qui lui avait envoyé son coude dans le sternum et qui l'avait roué de coups.

_- Tu as autre chose Lanie ?_

_- En fait oui. J'ai remarqué plusieurs traces de griffures, sur le visage et sur les avant bras._

_- Comme si quelqu'un avait cherché à se défendre ? _Demanda Rick_._

_- Oui, j'ai aussi trouvé deux types cheveux. Je les ai envoyés au labo, j'attends les résultats. _

_- Tu me tiens au courant. _

_- Comme d'habitude._

Castle restait silencieux. Il se doutait, non il savait que les cheveux étaient ceux d'Alexis. Et peut-être même les siens. Heureusement les examens prendraient un peu de temps et Lanie n'aurait pas les résultats avant le lendemain. Son ADN étant fiché à la suite de ces anciennes arrestations, dont celle effectuée par Beckett qui l'avait soupçonné de meurtre.

Ryan confirma que la petite Laura n'était pas chez ses grands-parents. Cette nouvelle attrista et en même temps mit Kate en colère. Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Juste espérer qu'elle soit vite rendue à sa mère. Et pour cela aucun doute que Vincente attendrait le début de son procès pour être certain de sa défection.

Ils avaient encore épluché une bonne partie des dossiers. Sans rien trouvé. Vers midi Castle se leva.

_- Je vais vous laisser, je dois faire quelques achats._

_- Ne me dites pas que vous faites parties des personnes qui font leurs achats de Noël à la dernière minute !_

_- J'en fais parti Beckett. Je trouve ça plus drôle ! Je parierai que les vôtres sont déjà fait._

_- Depuis un bon mois oui !_

_- Vous êtes désespérante. J'espère au moins que vous avez pensé à moi !_

_- Dans vos rêves Castle. _

_- Tant pis, je vous en fais quand même_. Et prenant son manteau il partit.

Si Beckett avait vu dans quels magasins il faisait certains de ses achats, elle aurait été plus que surprise. Il acheta un cadeau pour Ryan et Esposito et naturellement un cadeau pour Kate. Ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Il passa à sa banque et retira le plus possible sans que cela ne paresse étrange. Il se rendit ensuite à son appartement.

Il prépara un sac avec des vêtements. Il mit tous ses achats dans le sac à dos, ainsi qu'une paire de gant et un bonnet. Les cadeaux ne servaient qu'à expliquer la présence du sac. Il écrivit aussi une très longue lettre à Kate où il lui racontait tout. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pardonne, mais juste qu'elle le comprenne. Il se rendit ensuite à Ground Central Station et dans un des casiers déposa le sac de voyage, et une parka.

Il héla un taxi, donna l'adresse du commissariat. Il y était en moins de10 minutes. Il paya le chauffeur et resta devant l'entrée un petit moment. Il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il franchirait cette porte, il y avait de forte probabilité que ce soit avec des menottes aux poignets. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans être conscient de l'homme qui l'observait.


	9. 8 Le point de non retour

Rick atteint le point de non retour et se retrouve face à face avec Kate.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Le point de non retour. <strong>

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il ne vit personne. Il tourna la tête vers la salle de réunion. Beckett y était avec Ryan. Il les rejoignit, posa ostensiblement son sac sur la table, au milieu des dossiers. Et, les fixa avec un large sourire.

_- On peut savoir ce qui vous rend aussi joyeux Castle ?_ Demanda Kate d'un air excédé.

_- Le fait de jouer au Père Noël._ Répondit-il en ouvrant son sac.

_- C'est dans 3 jours Castle, vous êtes en avance_. Nota Beckett.

_- Je sais, mais demain nous partons avec Alexis chez les parents d'Ashley_. _Nous avons été invités à passer les fêtes avec eux._ _Donc,_ il sortit un premier paquet qu'il tendit à Ryan, _voici vos cadeaux_.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ Interrogea Esposito qui venait d'arriver.

_- Rick joue les Père Noël._

_- Cool…._

_- Non !_ Cria Castle à Kate. _Heu…ne les ouvrez pas maintenant !_

_- Superstitieux Monsieur l'écrivain ?_

_- Pas de tout. Mais que faite-vous de la magie de Noël et du plaisir de découvrir son cadeau à ce moment là ?_

_- Ok Castle, vous gagnez. Allez les gars, faisons lui plaisir….attendons. _

_- Merci. _Il prit son sac et le posa dans un coin de la pièce_. Alors vous avez du nouveau ?_

_- J'ai peut-être un début de piste avec un virement. Je vais voir où ça va me mener. _

_- Parfait. _

Il le pensait sincèrement, elle venait de trouver la même chose que lui. Cela reliait Vincente au Larson. Et le plus important c'était une piste non compromise puisqu'elle ne venait pas de lui. Il laissa Beckett et Ryan dans leur paperasse et, pour une fois partit avec Esposito visiter l'appartement de John Hunter.

C'est Castle qui trouva les vidéos, dans des cartons sous le lit. Chacune portait le prénom d'une fille, voire parfois d'un garçon avec un numéro. Allant de 15 à 20, il montra les DVD à Esposito. Ce dernier en prit un et le mit dans le lecteur. Même si le contenu était évident, ils furent dégoûtés par ce qu'ils virent. Castle arrêta la lecture, il était blême. Sans même répondre à Javier qui lui demandait comment il allait, il se rua hors de l'appartement. Il avait besoin d'air, il étouffait dans cette pièce. Il repensa à ce que Lanie avait dit à propos des griffures, il pensa à sa fille avec ce monstre. Il respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite pour se calmer. Esposito l'avait rejoint.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Oui. Tu crois que c'est un truc de réseau ? _Il venait de se rappeler les paroles de Vincente.

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai appelé la scientifique pour qu'ils viennent faire des prélèvements et prendre les vidéos pour les examiner. _

Ils retournèrent au commissariat. Castle laissa le soin à Esposito de parler de leur découverte. Le reste de la journée Castle fit semblant de relire des dossiers. A 18h00 les gars étaient partis, il ne restait que lui et Beckett. Il alla faire des cafés. Elle le rejoignit. Sa main trembla légèrement quant il lui donna sa tasse mais elle ne le vit pas. Trop fatiguée par ses heures de recherche.

Il profita au maximum de ce dernier instant d'amitié entre eux. Il resta à discuter une heure, juste pour être là près d'elle. i c'était le moment, il prit ses affaires dit bonsoir à Kate. Lui déposant un baiser sur la joue en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël, après tout il était sensé partir le lendemain avec Alexis.

Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent il appuya sur le bouton de l'avant dernier étage. Il avait les mains moites et ses battements cardiaques augmentèrent un peu. Une fois hors de l'ascenseur il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier et monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Il s'assit alors près de la porte qui menait sur le toit et attendit. Quant il estima que le moment était venu d'agir, il prit le pistolet Taser qu'il avait acheté et descendit jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient les pièces à convictions. Il laissa son manteau dans sur les marches, il le gênait dans ses mouvements.

Il entrouvrit la porte, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et s'avança. Il savait que le garde ne le verrait pas arriver. Le bureau étant légèrement décalé. Il allait franchir un autre pas, agression d'un policier. Pourtant il agit vite et avec précision. Il entra, visa et tira. Le policier s'écroula tout de suite. Castle se précipita et chercha son pouls. Il était vivant, parfait. Il se saisit des clefs qui ouvraient la porte du local. Ainsi que de son arme.

Beckett s'étira, frotta ses yeux rougis de fatigue, et sourit. Elle venait enfin de trouver le lien qui relier Vincente aux 250000 dollars. Mais elle avait besoin de vérifier une des pièce à convictions, saisie au domicile de ce dernier lors de son arrestation. Elle décida de descendre la chercher tout de suite.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage où était gardé les pièces à convictions, aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Elle avança prudemment et se figea voyant deux jambes dépassant de derrière le bureau. Elle s'approcha. Le policier de garde était inconscient. Avec prudence elle vérifia son pouls. Il était vivant, son poignet droit menotté au pied du bureau. La charge d'un Taser traînait près de lui.

Elle se crispa en entendant un juron étouffé et un bruit mat. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir son arme. Elle voulut prendre celle du policier mais elle avait disparue. La porte du local était déverrouillée. Il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide. De toute façon à plus de 23h00 le commissariat était vide. Et elle ne pouvait pas enfermer le suspect dans la pièce faute d'avoir la clef. Elle prit la bombe au poivre à la ceinture du policier et entra dans le local.

_- Merde ! _Jura-t-il. _Calme-toi mon vieux…respire à fond. Alors où j'en étais. Ah le voilà. _Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul maintenant.

L'homme tendit les bras et attrapa un des cartons posé sur l'étagère. Cette fois il fit attention de ne pas le faire tomber. Il le déposa sur le sol et s'accroupit. Il l'ouvrit et, à l'aide da sa mini lampe torche, il chercha plusieurs pochettes. Il les prit et les mit dans le sac à dos qu'il avait amené. D'un geste nerveux, il essaya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Il avait ce qu'il était venu prendre.

Il se releva, prêt à quitter cet endroit. Il savait que dès que le garde aurait repris conscience il aurait la police de New York à ses trousses. C'est alors qu'il entendit un léger frottement. Il se saisit de l'arme du flic. Eteignit sa lampe et attendit. Il finit par apercevoir une ombre se mouvoir dans sa direction.

Il réalisa soudain que s'il pouvait la voir grâce à la faible lueur de l'éclairage de secours. C'était réciproque. Il se baissa brusquement, évitant de justesse le jet de gaz. Il balança son sac en avant. Un objet tomba au sol. Il braqua l'ombre tout en se relevant.

_- Restez tranquille ou je tire. _

_- Castle ? _

_- Beckett ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que…_elle essaya de s'avancer_. _

_- Non ! Ne bougez pas ! _Il raffermit la prise sur la crosse de l'arme_._

Kate regardait Castle. Elle nota deux choses, il était nerveux et il avait…peur. Mais dans ses yeux elle vit la détermination. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais une chose était certaine, il était comme une proie aux abois donc potentiellement dangereux. Elle allait tenter une autre approche quant elle commença à tousser et a avoir les yeux qui lui brûlaient. De toute évidence il arrivait la même chose à Castle. Résultante de l'utilisation d'une bombe au poivre dans un lieu clos…tout le monde était touché. Il parla enfin, il pleurait, était-ce à cause du gaz.

_- Vous allez prendre vos menottes et vous attacher au montant de cette étagère._

_- Castle que…_

_- Je vous en prie, faites-le. _

_- Vous avez péter les plombs ! Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_ Puis tout à coup elle comprit en voyant un des petits sacs scellés contenant une douille. _Alexis !_ Elle vit la tristesse en plus - de la peur. _Laissez-moi vous aider._

_- Il est bien trop tard pour ça. _Dit-il d'un ton résigné_. Je…je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose. Laissez-moi 48h00. Passé ce délai je viendrai me rendre. _

_- Rick ne faites pas ça. _

_- Adieu Kate._

Il ramassa son sac à dos et s'enfuit. Il n'entendit pas Beckett lui dire qu'elle acceptait.


	10. 9 Le fugitif

Et voici une petite suite. Pour ceux et celles qui attendent des réponses et s'inquiètent pour Rick...vous pouvez continuer :=)

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews et story alert.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Le fugitif<strong>

Il sortit le plus calmement possible du commissariat et se réfugia avec soulagement dans l'habitacle surchauffé d'un taxi. Son pull et son veston étant un peu léger pour le protéger du froid. Il dit au chauffeur de le conduire Ground Central. Ensuite il éteignit son portable pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et il envoya le message à Vincente. Il tourna la tête machinalement et aperçut son reflet dans la vitre. L'espace d'un instant il eut envie d'envoyer son poing pour faire disparaître son image.

Il revit l'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de Kate, suivi par la colère. Puis elle avait compris, plutôt deviné juste pour Alexis. Alors il avait vu de la compassion ou de la pitié, il ne serait vraiment le dire. Il lui avait simplement demandé de lui laisser du temps. La façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom, le ton de sa voix, son regard lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu de ne rien faire. Cela avait été comme si elle lui hurlait sa déception. Il avait en été profondément touché. Ça lui faisait mal. Il n'avait même pas eu le cran de la regarder pour lui dire adieu et il avait parfaitement illustré l'expression « fuir comme un voleur ».

Le taxi ralentit et s'arrêta. Il paya la course et descendit. Une bourrasque glaciale le transit. Il entra rapidement se mettre à l'abri. Il se dirigea vers les consignes et ouvrit la sienne. Il récupéra son sac, la parka et fila dans les toilettes. Du sac à dos il sortit le bonnet et les gants, y rangea l'arme du flic qu'il avait gardé. Il ouvrit le sac de voyage, il prit quelques billets qu'il fourra dans une poche de sa parka y mit le sac à dos. Cinq minutes plus tard, portant le sac en bandoulière, il sortait de Ground Central. Il avait remonté la fermeture éclair à fond, levant bien le col qui lui cachait tout le bas du visage. Avec le bonnet bien descendu sur le front, il était méconnaissable.

Il marcha un bon moment avant de trouver un hôtel de seconde zone. Le réceptionniste était assis, les pieds sur le comptoir et il regardait une vieille série télévisée. Lorsque Castle reconnut un épisode du fugitif, il nota l'ironie de la situation. Lui qui venait en moins de deux heures de passer 'd'écrivain célèbre' à 'fugitif'. Le gars souffla, se leva et lui tendant le registre.

_- Vous restez longtemps ?_

_- Une semaine._

_- Ok, on paie d'avance et notez vot' nom là_. Il montra une case sur la page.

_- Combien _?

_- 250_.

_- Parfait, _il paya.

_- V'là votre clé monsieur, _il lut le nom inscrit_…. Rodgers. Chambre 105._

_- Merci._

Castle entra dans la chambre mais n'alluma pas tout de suite. Avant il alla tirer les rideaux. Il ôta parka, bonnet, boots et s'allongea sur le lit, le portable à portée de main. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il alluma le vieux poste de TV, le mit sur la chaine info mais coupa se le son. Il finit par s'endormir.

Au même moment dans la rue une ford s'arrêtait et un type montait à l'intérieur.

_- Alors ?_

_- Il a pris une chambre dans cet hôtel. On prévient le boss_

_- Oui. Il se débrouille plutôt bien pour un apprenti criminel. _

_- Pas mal. On continue la surveillance et on attend le coup de fil d'Andrew._

Kate était dans le bureau du capitaine. On l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'un vol avait eu lieu dans le local des pièces à convictions. L'agent Garibaldi qui devait prendre la relève, était arrivé au moment où ce dernier reprenait connaissance et avait trouvé Becket menottée.

_- Comment va l'agent Thomson ?_

_- Ça va, juste un peu sonné. _

_- Il a vu son agresseur ?_

_- Non, il a été pris par surprise et vous Beckett vous avez pu le voir ?_

_- Non monsieur. _Mentit-elle, il lui avait demandé du temps elle lui en laissait.

_- Son allure générale ?_

_- Il était de taille et de corpulence moyenne. _

_- Vous avez vérifiez, c'est bien les preuves contre Lorenzo Vincente qui ont disparue._

_- Oui, celles qui ne mettaient pas en doute son implication dans le meurtre. _

_- Rentrez chez vous Beckett. Nous en reparlerons demain. _

_- Bien capitaine._

Elle quitta le commissariat mais au lieu de se rendre chez elle, elle se rendit à l'appartement de Castle. Elle avait eu le temps de se remémorer ces deux jours. Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle inventa une histoire de clé oublié pour le gardien qui se fit un plaisir de lui ouvrir. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de monter dans la chambre d'Alexis. Bien sûr elle n'était pas là. Ensuite elle passa dans la chambre de Castle. y trouva un pommade contre les coups, et des pansements.

Depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard avec celui apeuré de Castle, elle était à la fois inquiète et en colère. Elle descendit et pénétra dans le bureau de l'écrivain. Dès qu'elle alluma, elle vit tout de suite l'enveloppe posée bien en évidence sur le bureau. Elle lut le nom écrit dessus. C'était le sien. Elle s'assit, l'ouvrit et en retira plusieurs feuillets. Elle commença sa lecture.

A la fin de sa lecture, elle pleurait. Comment Castle avait-il fait pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Il avait dû vivre un véritable enfer. Et il avait raison pour la petite Laura.

En se levant elle buta dans la corbeille qui se renversa. Elle se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles de papiers froissées. Elle en déplia une, comme ça par curiosité où parce que son instinct de flic la poussa à le faire. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait de noté elle en déplia d'autres fébrilement.

_- Mon Dieu Rick, qu'allez-vous faire ? _

Elle prit son portable et essaya à nouveau de le joindre. Elle tomba une nouvelle fois sur sa messagerie. Elle passa de autres appels et rentra chez elle.


	11. 10 Le coeur a ses raisons

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Le cœur a ses raisons…..<strong>

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle avait de nouveau essayé de joindre Castle. En vain. En attendant Ryan et Esposito à qui elle avait demandé de passer, elle s'installa sur son canapé. Elle prit l'enveloppe, la posa sur sa table basse après en avoir sorti la dernière feuille. Cette dernière lui étant directement destinée. Elle la lut de nouveau.

« _Voilà Kate, maintenant vous connaissez toute l'affaire. C'est comme si je vous voyais lever les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré en me traitant, d'idiot, d'imbécile ou même d'abruti. Me maudissant, vous demandant pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit. Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas fait confiance. Ça va bien au-delà d'une simple question de confiance, bien que je vienne sans contexte de briser à jamais celle que vous m'accordiez. _

_Je ne cherche aucunes excuses, mais c'est mon amour pour ma fille qui a dicté ma conduite. Je suis conscient d'agir avec mon cœur et non avec ma raison. Mais mon bébé est en danger et je suis effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Je veux juste qu'elle rentre à la maison saine et sauve, peut importe ce qui m'arrivera._

_Je ne nous vous demande pas de me pardonner, je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver moi-même. Et je sais que le lieutenant fera son devoir si nous nous retrouvons face à face. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je souhaite, c'est que l'amie que vous êtes, même si elle ne veut pas me pardonner, comprenne les raisons des mes actes. _

_Richard » _

Elle plia la feuille et la glissa dans sa poche. Au même moment quelques coups brefs furent frappés à la porte. Elle ouvrit aux gars. Esposito vit tout de suite sa mine défaite.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Asseyez-vous tous les deux._

_- Ça va ? _S'inquiéta Ryan,

_- Non. Avant que je vous explique ce qui se passe je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Ce que je vais vous demander risque de compromettre sérieusement nos carrières. Donc si vous voulez partir…_

_- Pas question, _répondit Ryan_. A la tête que tu fais l'affaire doit être sérieuse. Et puis on est tes coéquipiers, si tu as des problèmes on les partage. _

_- Ce n'est pas moi Ryan, c'est…._

_- Castle_, termina Esposito.

_- Oui. Alors toujours décidé. _

_- Oui, il est des notre, non. Même s'il n'a pas de badge. _Ajouta-t-il.

_- Je suis d'accord avec Javier._ _Alors tu nous explique_.

Elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé au commissariat entre elle et Castle. Son mensonge au capitaine. Puis elle leur fit lire la « confession » de Castle.

_- Mais quel con !_ Lâcha Esposito

_- Il n'y arrivera pas._

_- Non, il va se faire descendre. Vincente ne prendra pas de risque. Même si c'est sa parole contre celle de Castle._

_- Ouais je suis du même avis. Sans preuve réelle de l'enlèvement et du chantage sur Rick. On ne pourra rien contre lui. Il va les faire tuer, lui et sa fille. _

_- Et Castle y a penser aussi, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans sa corbeille. Elle leur tendit les feuilles froissées._

_- Il veut piéger Vincente ?_

_- Il sait que les preuves sont compromises donc il a trouvé un nouveau moyen de le coincer._

_- Bon, on fait quoi nous maintenant ?_

_- En fait son idée m'en a donné une autre. Mais elle ne marchera que si Castle finit par répondre aux messages que je lui laisse._

_- Il a dû couper son portable pour ne pas être repéré. _Nota Ryan

_- Oh bravo pour cette évidence mon pote. Bon alors s'il appelle, c'est quoi ton idée ?_

Elle leur expliqua son plan. Ils l'approuvèrent. En plus cela laissait une chance à leur ami. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est la découverte du manteau de Castle dans la cage d'escaliers. Et l'avis de recherche qui fut immédiatement lancé contre l'écrivain. Une erreur de Rick qui pouvait lui coûter cher.

Lorsque Beckett arriva le lendemain matin, elle était à peine sortie de l'ascenseur que Montgomery l'appela dans son bureau. Il était furieux.

_- Vous êtes sûre de m'avoir tout dit Beckett ?_

_- Oui monsieur. Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous reconnaissez ceci. _Il montra le manteau plié dans une poche scellée.

_- Oui, ça ressemble au manteau de Castle. _

_- Vous n'avez pas du tout reconnu l'homme qui vous a agressé ?_

_- Tout s'est passé très vite, j'ai voulu utiliser la bombe au poivre mais j'ai reçu un coup qui m'a déséquilibré. Le type s'est jeté sur moi et m'a menotté._

_- Il n'a rien dit ?_

_- Non…monsieur qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Nous pensons que le voleur n'est autre que Castle. _

_- Pour...il doit y avoir une erreur monsieur._

_- Je ne pense pas lieutenant. Le lieutenant Morgan et son équipe s'occupe de cette affaire._

_- Monsieur non ! Laissez-nous nous en occuper._

_- Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça. _

Beckett quitta le bureau du capitaine et rejoignit les gars.

_- Alors ?_

_- Ils ont confié l'enquête à Morgan._

_- Il ne le trouvera pas. _

_- Nous non plus. _

_- Il faut continuer à le harceler de messages. Il finira bien par l'allumer ne serait-ce que peu de temps, pour vérifier ses messages._

_- J'espère. _Soupira Beckett_._

Au même instant deux hommes voyaient la même chose sur leur téléviseur. Sur le fond bleu derrière le présentateur du journal apparut le visage de Castle. Le journaliste précisait qu'un avis de recherche avait été lancé contre l'écrivain. Les raisons n'étaient pas clairement énoncées mais il était désormais considéré comme armé et dangereux.

L'un des deux hommes était ravi, et termina son petit déjeuner de très bonne humeur. L'autre totalement désespéré, n'avait qu'une envie que ce cauchemar éveillé s'arrête enfin.


	12. 11 Attente et départ

Voici un autre petit chapitre. Où plusieurs personnes choisissent leur camp.

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p><strong>11. Attente et départ.<strong>

Castle avait changé de chaine et constaté que l'information était reprise sur toutes. Il coupa le son. Il tira les rideaux et jeta un regard dans la rue. Il neigeait toujours et maintenant l'épaisseur de la neige devait atteindre les trente centimètres. Il pensa à sa mère qui allait tout apprendre par les médias. Son cœur se serra, il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés actuellement.

Il s'assit sur le lit et attrapa le portable. Il fixa l'écran, comme si l'intensité de son regard allait le faire sonner. Il ne doutait pas que Vincente s'amusait avec lui. Jouant avec ses nerfs. L'attente du rendez-vous ne faisait qu'augmenter son stress. Il devait se calmer, pour cela il allait commencer par prendre une douche. Il se leva et prit la direction de la salle d'eau.

Il prit son rasoir électrique dans sa trousse de toilette. Mais le reposa, il passa sa main sur la barde naissante. Autant la garder. Par contre il se dit que son atèle était un moyen de le repérer. Alors il l'enleva et se contenta de remettre une bande en la serrant le plus possible. Le bandage était déjà moins imposant. Il s'habilla et sortit. Il y avait un café à deux pas de l'hôtel et il avait faim. Et, à moins de jouer de malchance, il ne risquait pas grand chose. De plus le temps qu'il faisait, était comme une invitation aux Newyorkais à rester chez eux.

Il prit le temps de manger. A la question de la serveuse qui lui demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir par un temps pareil, il avait répondu qu'il arrivait de Chicago. Alors elle s'était faite une joie de lui faire une liste de tout ce qu'il fallait voir à New York. Il avait joué son rôle de parfait touriste. Juste pour le plaisir de parler normalement avec un être humain. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure il se sentit moins seul. Il était tellement bien, qu'il ne fit pas attention aux deux types qui entrèrent et s'installèrent deux tables derrière lui.

En retournant à l'hôtel Castle acheta un journal. Curieux qu'avec ce temps les distributeurs étaient approvisionnés. Il répondit au salut du réceptionniste et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et lut l'article le concernant. Ça résumait le vol des preuves matérielles dans les locaux de la police. Mais il ne précisait pas de quelle affaire il s'agissait. Il était recherché à fin d'interrogatoire pour informations. D'après le journaliste les deux officiers de polices agressés pendant le vol n'avaient pas reconnu Richard Castle comme étant l'auteur de ce vol. En lisant ces lignes Rick retint son souffle. Elle n'avait rien dit. Avait-elle changé d'avis, lui laissait-elle le délai demandé ?

Si c'était le cas, elle devait lui avoir laissé au moins un message. Il devait prendre le risque d'allumer son téléphone. Et il s'apprêtait à le faire lorsque celui des ravisseurs, sonna. Il décrocha.

_- Bravo Castle, je vous décerne l'oscar du meilleur espoir criminel_, Vincente ponctua sa remarque d'un rire sonore.

_- Allez, vous faire foutre ! _

_- On se calme et on reste poli l'écrivain. Pensez à ce que je pourrais faire à votre magnifique fille. _

_- Si vous la touchez, je vous tue !_

_- Hé mais c'est qu'il est stressé l'apprenti criminel. _Il riait franchement_. C'est bientôt fini Castle. _

_- Que dois-je faire ?_

_- Ce soir allez au port de Red Hook à Brooklyn. Il y a des vieux entrepôts désaffectés, le n°7b quai 3. A 21h30. Je vous rendrai votre précieuse fille contre les preuves._

_- Et la petite Laura ? _

_- Aussi._

_- Parfait, _Castle ferma les yeux soulagé, s'il pouvait aussi sauver la petite_. Laissez-moi parler à ma fille._

_- Bien sûr. _

_- Papa ! Tu n'as rien ? Ils ont dit que la police avait tiré !_

_- Non ! Je vais bien, d'accord. Ne fait pas attention à ce qui se dit dans les médias. C'est bientôt fini. Courage ma puce. _

_- Sois prudent, j'ai peur pour toi. Je t'aime !_

_- Je t'aime aussi…_

_- Comme c'est touchant. A ce soir Castle et essayez de rester hors de portée des flics. _Vincente éclata de rire.

Maintenant qu'il savait où aurait lieu l'échange, il avait un peu de bricolage à faire. Il prit les sacs et vida leur contenu sur le lit. Il mit à part, l'argent, les quelques vêtements de rechange et les pochettes des preuves. Ensuite il fouilla dans les petits sacs en papiers du magasin d'électronique où il avait fait quelques achats. Ainsi qu'un nécessaire à couture. Il en sortit plusieurs fils et autres petits appareils et, avec les ciseaux il décousit certaines coutures du sac à dos. Une heure plus tard il admira son travail. C'était presque parfait et, à moins d'un examen approfondi du sac, personne de remarquerait le micro et la mini caméra qu'il venait d'y intégrer. Ensuite il plaça une deuxième micro caméra sur la parka au niveau de la pression d'une des poches poitrines.

Maintenant c'était à son tour. Il ramassa le reste des affaires et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau. Il se mit torse nu. Il rangea le récepteur vidéo dans un petit boîtier étanche. Ainsi qu'un récepteur audio. Avec l'aide de bande adhésive il fixa les deux boîtiers autour de sa taille, un de chaque côté. Il fixerait un micro à l'intérieur du col de son pull-over et un autre à l'intérieur de celui de la parka. Il espérait que tout fonctionne correctement. Le vendeur lui avait certifié que c'était du très bon matériel.

Curieusement tous ces préparatifs, au lieu de le stresser avait eu sur lui un effet apaisant. Il était fin prêt, il lui suffisait d'attendre. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et alluma enfin son portable il était 16h45. Il fut surpris de voir en plus des appels et messages de Kate, ceux de Ryan et Esposito. Il en fut ému aux larmes et, il lut rapidement quelques uns des sms.

« Laissez-moi vous aider », « fais pas le con, laisse nous t'aider » « tu n'es pas seul mon pote » « Rick répond ».

Beckett était rentrée chez elle. Furieuse contre le lieutenant Morgan. Elle se pavanait après avoir découvert que Castle avait retiré une très forte somme d'argent. Donc qu'il avait bien prémédité son coup et avait même prévue sa fuite. Et, elle se faisait une joie de préparer une conférence de presse pour parler des 'progrès' de l'enquête. Ryan et Esposito étaient eux aussi rentrés chez eux.

Elle relisait encore la lettre lorsque la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée à Rick se fit entendre. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

_- Rick vous allez bien ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Où êtes vous je vais venir et nous…_

_- Non, écoutez-moi. L'échange aura lieu ce soir quai 3 entrepôt 7b à 21h30 à Red Hook._

_- On y sera. Faites attention si jamais Vincente découvre que vous avez des micros_

_- Com…_

_- J'ai trouvé la liste._

_- Ok. Juste une chose. n'intervenait que lorsqu'Alexis et la petite Laura seront en sécurité. _

_- Oui, je…_

Il venait de raccrocher. Kate regarda le temps de communication. Moins de trente secondes. Trop court pour le repérer. Elle appela Ryan et Esposito. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait réussi à convaincre Vicente de relâcher Laura. Castle se sentait un peu mieux, plus rassuré pour les filles si Beckett et les gars étaient présents ce soir. Il décida de dormir un peu. Il avait besoin d'être en forme et il avait le temps.

Dans la rue les deux hommes discutaient dans la Ford. Buvant leur énième café dans le but de se réchauffer.

_- C'est bon le patron dit que c'est pour ce soir._

_- Andrew a confirmé le lieu de rendez-vous ?_

_- Oui. _

_- On colle toujours aux basques de Castle ?_

_- Plus que jamais. _

A 20h00 Castle quitta sa chambre d'hôtel, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il allait devoir prendre plusieurs lignes de bus pour se rendre à destination. La Ford démarra et le suivit. Kate et les garçons partir vers 20h15. Ils voulaient arriver plus tôt pour se mettre à couvert.

A 20h30 une Limousine avec à son bord, Lorenzo Vincente, Andrew, sammy et les deux filles quittait le domaine. Elle était suivi pas un 4x4 noir. Avec quatre hommes armés à son bord.


	13. 12 Imprévu

**Voici un nouveau chapitre avec une petite surprise. Il y a une nouvelle équipe qui veut jouer!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Imprévu<strong>

L'homme positionné sur le toit de l'entrepôt baissa ses jumelles à vision nocturne et activa sa radio.

_- Chef, Castle vient d'arriver. Il est seul. _

_- Parfait. Tous les autres, rien à signaler ?_

_- Non, c'est ok pour moi_

_- Pour moi au…merde mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?_

_- Mark que se passe-t-il ?_

_- C'est Beckett et son équipe._

_- Merde ! Neutralisez-les et amenez-les-moi ! _

Beckett avait garé sa voiture assez loin derrière un container couvert de rouille. Ils étaient descendus du véhicule et s'étaient équipés. La priorité était de mettre Alexis et Laura en sécurité. Elle ne doutait pas que Rick ferait tout pour que les deux jeunes filles partent au plus vite. Ryan était chargé de les intercepter et de les mettre à l'abri.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'entrepôt. Beckett scruta la pénombre et elle l'aperçut. Le repérant au nuage de vapeur occasionné par sa respiration. Il lui fut difficile de ne pas se précipiter vers lui pour dire qu'ils étaient là pour le soutenir. Qu'il n'était plus seul. Elle allait donnait l'ordre à Ryan et Esposito de se déployer lorsque quatre hommes les encerclèrent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils furent désarmés. Et fermement maintenu.

Tous les trois regardaient stupéfaits les 3 lettres jaunes inscrites sur les gilets pare-balles. FBI, que foutait une équipe d'intervention du FBI à cet endroit. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

_- Agent Conrad, veuillez nous suivre. _

_- Que faites-vous là ?_

_- Venez, et vous aurez vos réponses. Mais dépêchez vous, nous avons peu de temps. _

_- Ok, on vous suit._

Encore sous le coup de la surprise ils suivirent l'agent Conrad. Les trois autres leurs rendirent leurs armes et retournèrent à leur poste. Ils pénétrèrent dans un des entrepôts. Dans un coin il y avait des tables avec plusieurs écrans et appareils d'enregistrement. Un homme et une femme surveillaient les moniteurs. A l'opposé une dizaine d'agents en tenues d'interventions attendaient près des véhicules. Conrad les laissa et alla rejoindre son équipe.

Beckett vit arriver vers elle, un homme qui paraissait fortement contrarié. Pourtant elle eut du mal à retenir un sourire malgré la gravité de la situation. Car le personnage était loin des standards des agents du FBI. Il était petit pour un homme moins d'un mètre soixante dix. Les cheveux châtains, hirsutes. Il portait de petite lunette aux verres ronds, cerclés d'une monture métallique noire.

_- Agent Martin MacFly, c'est moi qui dirige cette opération. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici lieutenant Beckett ?_ Demanda-t-il sur un ton péremptoire.

_- Nous…_

_- J'aurais dû le savoir ! Castle vous a appelé malgré tout_. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre. _Tout se passait bien, là il risque de faire foirer l'opération_. _Mais heureusement mon homme vous a repéré à temps_. _Ah les amateurs !_ Se plaignit-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Esposito et Ryan échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Et un petit sourire apparut aux commissures de leurs bouches. Ils avaient remarqué les signes annonciateurs d'ennuis pour l'agent 'Marty' MacFly. Le coup partit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne vit rien venir et il était à présent assis sur le sol poussiéreux de l'entrepôt. Se tenant le nez qui, par chance ne saignait pas. Tous les agents du FBI présents restaient sans réactions. L'air hébété, surpris que l'on ait pu s'en prendre à leur boss. Beckett s'approcha de l'agent à terre.

_- Castle n'est pas un amateur ! Mais un père aux abois prêt à tout pour sauver sa fille et celle d'une inconnue ! D'après ce que je vois_, elle montra les écrans, _vous n'êtes pas là pour les filles ni pour Castle._ _Alors vous allez me dire ce que VOUS vous faites là_. Elle regarda l'heure, 21h15. Vous avez quinze minutes_. Nous vous écoutons !_

_- D'accord. _Il tendit la main, Beckett l'aida à se relever_. Venez, je vais tout vous expliquer. _

Ils écoutèrent l'agent MacFly leurs exposer toute l'affaire. Castle faisait, bien malgré lui, partite intégrante à cette histoire. Beckett eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'agent MacFly. Il s'était servit de Rick comme d'un leurre. Le laissant prendre des risques insensés pour sauver leur opération en cours. Qui, il est vrai, était d'une importance majeure.

_- Je comprends très bien que vous m'en vouliez lieutenant Beckett. Nous aurions pu aider Castle, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'il puisse donner le change à Vincente. Là il est plus crédible. _

_- Vous m'écœurez MacFly. Voilà ce que l'on va faire. moi et mes gars Nous nous occupons des filles en priorité. Ensuite nous vous donnons un coup de main. _

_- Ça me va._

_- Mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. J'oubliais de vous dire que 'l'amateur' a sur lui micros et mini caméra pour enregistrer tout ce que va dire ou faire Vincente._

Elle laissa le 'binoclard' à sa surprise et rejoignit les agents qui surveillaient les écrans. Elle put voir Castle sur l'un d'eux. Elle demanda où, elle et ses hommes pouvaient se placer. La jeune femme lui indiqua trois endroits. Beckett fit signe à Esposito et à Ryan de la suivre.

Castle commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Il tapait du pied et se frottait les mains pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il regarda sa montre. Ça faisait une demi-heure maintenant qu'il attendait. C'était le moment et la lueur de phares lui indiqua que Vincente était ponctuel. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il allait bientôt voir sa fille. La Limousine et le 4x4 s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de l'entrepôt.


	14. 13 L'échange

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, merci de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que cette suite répondra à vos attentes. Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos commentaires.**

* * *

><p><strong>13. L'échange. <strong>

Castle avança de quelques pas et s'immobilisa. Il vit quatre hommes descendre du 4x4. Deux s'éloignèrent rapidement. Les deux autres allèrent ouvrir la porte de l'entrepôt et se mirent en faction devant. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire et pourquoi ? Mais Rick tourna immédiatement la tête vers la Limousine quand la portière arrière s'ouvrit.

Dans le véhicule Vincente souriait à Alexis.

_- Mademoiselle Castle votre père a fait du bon boulot. Vous serez bientôt libre grâce à lui. Andrew va vérifier que tout est en ordre. _

_- Bien patron. _

Il sortit et se dirigea droit sur Castle, flingue à la main.

_- Salut Castle. Tiens le sac à bout de bras et écarte-les._

Rick obéit et eut du mal à déglutir. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il avait l'arme dans la poche droite de sa parka. Et l'homme qui s'approchait, il reconnut celui qui les avait fait monter dans la Limousine, allait très certainement le fouiller. Il dirait que s'était pour se défendre au cas où les flics l'auraient coincé, après tout ça pouvait passer. Andrew le tint en joue et de sa main libre le palpa. Il s'attarda quelques secondes au niveau de l'arme, mais ne dit rien. Castle ne put cacher sa surprise. Andrew prit la parole avant lui.

_- Restez calme Castle et continuez comme ça. Maintenant ouvrez le sac que je puisse vérifier le contenu._

_- Ma fille ?_

_- Elle est dans la voiture et Laura aussi._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Agent Andrew Hodgins_. Il allait retourner à la voiture quant il ajouta_. Une dernière chose, faites exactement ce que Vincente vous demandera de faire. Ne le provoquez pas._

_D'accord._

Castle le vit donner le sac. Une minute plus tard Lorenzo Vincente s'avançait vers lui. Mais c'est la personne qui descendit à sa suite qui capta toute son attention. Alexis se tenait maintenant près de la voiture, elle tenait une petite fille par la main. Le gars qui lui avait cassé les doigts se tenait près d'elle. Vincente se trouvait face à lui.

_- Vous m'avez épaté Castle. Non sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que vous y arriveriez._

_- Vous avez vos preuves, laissez partir les filles… je vous en prie._

_- Je crois que je vous dois bien ça l'écrivain. Après tout grâce à vous plus personne ne pourra prouver que j'ai tué Anna Fleming sur ce parking. _

_- Je ... Je voudrai juste pouvoir lui dire au revoir. _

_- Certainement, _il se retourna et fit un signe de tête_. _

Alexis se précipita dans les bras de son père. Il la serra contre lui, que s'était bon de la voir, de la tenir dans ses bras. Elle pleurait, lui aussi. Ils étaient incapables de se parler. Il lui caressa la joue, essaya les larmes. Elle le regardait et avait du mal à le reconnaitre. Il semblait si fatigué et cette barbe lui donnait un sacré coup de vieux. La prenant par les épaules il finit par l'écarter de lui.

_- Alexis, tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire._

_- Mais..._

_- Ça va aller, _mentit-il_. Tu vas partir d'ici en amenant Laura. Tu vas le plus loin possible et surtout le plus vite possible._

_- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser, ils vont te…_

_- Je ne crois pas, si c'était le cas, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Alors tu vas m'écouter et partir. _Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras_. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, quoiqu'il arrive. _

_- Je t'aime aussi. _

Elle s'éloigna, en larme. La peur au ventre. Qu'allait-il arriver à son père ? Andrew la rejoint avec Laura. Il lui donna aussi 20 dollars.

_- Tiens avec ça tu pourras payer un taxi, _puis plus bas_. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père n'est pas seul. _

_- Vous…_

_- Filez toutes les deux. _Dit-il d'une voix plus forte_. _

Castle regarda sa fille partir. Il espéra que Beckett et les gars étaient bien là quelque part et qu'ils les mettraient à l'abri. Lorsqu'elles disparurent à sa vue, il reporta son attention sur Vincente qui tenait un révolver à la main. Il le braqua sur lui.

_- A genoux Castle. _

_- A quoi ça va vous servir de me tuer ? _Demanda-t-il tout en s'exécutant_._

_- A rien en effet, _il lui appuya le canon sur la tempe_._

_- Vous allez vous en pendre à ma fille…après. _Sa voix tremblait_. _

_- Non, après tout vous m'avez sauvez la vie, je vous en dois donc une. Celle de votre fille fera l'affaire. _

_- Sauvez…ah oui la peine de mort pour meurtre._

_- Contre votre gré, je vous l'accorde mais tout de même. Sans la disparition des preuves, mon avenir était plutôt sombre. Et comme les témoins se sont désistés. Je suis tranquille. _

_- Vous avez fait tuer Corben, payait Larson et enlevait la fille de Mme Ferguson n'est-ca pas ?_

_- Bien sûr. Impossible de faire du chantage à Corben, donc John s'en est occupé. Larson avait de grosses dettes de jeux, l'argent à donc fait son bonheur. Quant à Mme Ferguson, sa fille était un moyen de pression efficace. N'est-ce pas Castle, vous êtes bien placé pour le comprendre. _

_- Et maintenant vous allez me tuer. _Conclut-il_. _

La pression du canon s'accentua, il ferma les yeux_. _Même si Beckett et l'équipe était là, il doutait qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour lui. Il hurla de douleur et se retrouva couché dans la neige. Il pleurait mais cette fois à cause du coup reçu. La douleur se propagea très vite dans son crâne. Il porta sa main à son nez et l'écarta. Le gant était recouvert de sang. Vincente venait de lui casser le nez en le cogna avec son arme. Il était à moitié sonné et se laissa faire quant il sentit qu'on l'aidait à se relever. On lui donna un mouchoir ou un morceau de tissus, pour éponger le sang.

_- Voilà, nous sommes quittes. Vous vouliez savoir ce que j'allais faire de vous Castle ? Rien, absolument rien. Et vous qu'allez-vous faire ?_ Visiblement intéressé par sa réponse.

_- Me…rendre. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?_

_- Travailler pour moi ? _Il éclata de rire_. Ne vous en faites pas Castle, mes hommes qui se retrouvent en taules sont bien traités. Je vous ferais protéger. _

_- Vous n'avez pas peur que je raconte tout à la police ?_

_- Non, c'est votre parole contre la mienne et puis si vous êtes encore là c'est que je veux vous montrer quelque chose. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. _Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille comme pour accentuer la menace implicite.

_- Non ! Pas ma fille ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrais mais laissez-là tranquille maintenant. _

_- Calmez-vous Castle ! Sans moi John l'aurait violé l'autre soir ! _

_- Le…il…_

Si Andrew ne l'avait pas tenu, il serait tombé, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Il était livide. Son bébé avait failli se faire …. Il revit les images de la vidéo. Les griffures sur le visage et les bras de cette ordure. Il eut subitement envie de massacrer l'ordure qui le fixait en souriant. Il porta sa main à sa poche. Mais une main ferme se posa sur son poignet. Il croisa le regard d'Andrew. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas seul.

-_ Patron ! C_ria l'un des hommes en faction_. Ils arrivent._

_- Tout le mon dans l'entrepôt. Andrew veille sur notre invité._

_- Ok patron. _Poussant Castle dans le do_s, allez, c'est par là, bouge !_

Une fois à l'intérieur Rick vit qu'il y avait un camion de livraison de fruits et légumes. L'arrière était ouvert. Vincente se plaça à côté, Sammy juste derrière lui pistolet Uzi à la main. Lui et Andrew restèrent à quelques mètres. Deux camionnettes et une berline arrivèrent, elles pénétrèrent directement dans l'entrepôt.

Un homme descendit de la voiture et s'approcha de Vincente. Lorsqu'il parla, son fort accent trahie ses origines russes.

_- Lorenzo, mon ami ! Je suis heureux de te savoir libre !_

_- Merci Dimitri. Tu as la marchandise ?_

_- Naturellement. Pressé de tester le produit ? _Il se mit à rire._ Tu as l'argent ?_

_- Oui. _Il claqua des doigts, un des hommes se précipita, deux petites valises métalliques à la main._ Voilà, 30000 par tête. Tu peux vérifier. _

_- Voyons je te fais confiance, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. _Il se retourna et fit un signe de tête.

Castle vit alors des hommes descendre des deux camionnettes. Puis sans ménagement, en faire sortir des jeunes filles et même de jeunes garçons. Ils avaient les mains ligotées dans le dos. Ils étaient terrifiés, poussant des gémissements comme des animaux apeurés. Ils furent poussés jusqu'au camion où on les fit monter. Castle s'était crispé en voyant qu'Andrew était tendu. Les portes du camion venaient de se refermer sur la « marchandise » lorsque les coups de feu éclatèrent.


	15. 14 Néant

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos messages. Et surtout merci de me lire.**

**Voici une suite mouvementée. **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Néant<strong>

Un des gardes avait aperçu une ombre et avait fait feu. Amenant une riposte immédiate de la part du FBI. L'échange fut violent, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les méchants soient armés de fusils d'assaut ? Mais la résistance s'amenuisait, MacFly donna l'ordre à ses hommes d'investirent l'entrepôt. Ils maîtrisèrent sans problèmes les derniers malfrats.

Beckett, Ryan et Esposito cherchèrent Castle. En vain. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'écrivain ni de Vincente. Où pouvaient-ils être ? Un râle attira leur attention. Il venait de l'avant du camion. Ils avancèrent prudemment. Ils découvrirent Andrew, il avait pris deux balles, une dans l'abdomen, l'autre dans l'épaule droite. Beckett s'agenouilla près de lui.

_- Les secours arrivent, MacFly les a appelés. Tenez le coup._

_- Ca…Castle... il poursuit Vin…cente. Par...là. _Il indiqua une petite porte au fond de l'entrepôt_. Il…va le tuer._

_- Allez-y Beckett ! Conrad ! Deux hommes avec vous et accompagnez le lieutenant et ses hommes ! _Ordonna MacFly_._

_- Oui Monsieur. Vous deux, _il désigna deux gars,_ avec moi ! _Se tournant vers Kate_. On vous suit lieutenant. _

Ils se ruèrent vers la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne leurs fut pas difficile de voir dans quelle direction Castle et Vincente étaient partis. Ils n'avaient qu'à suivre les traces de pas dans la neige. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des détonations, trois exactement. Ils se mirent à courir. Beckett nota qu'il y avait aussi des traces de sang. L'un d'eux était blessé, peut-être les deux. D'autres déflagrations se propagèrent, ils accélérèrent le rythme.

Dès le premier coup de feu Castle s'était jeté à terre. Imité par Andrew qui lui fit comprendre par signe de le suivre. Ils rampèrent jusqu'à l'avant du camion. Ils se relevèrent, chacun avec son arme à la main. Malgré la situation Rick était plutôt calme. Il pencha un peu la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le dénommé Samy avait reçut plusieurs balles dans le thorax et dans la tête aussi. A deux mètres de lui, le russe baignait dans une mare de sang, le sien. Où était Vincente, il allait en faire part à Andrew lorsqu'une détonation retentit près de lui.

Il vit Andrew porter ses mains à son ventre et se laisser glisser au sol. Il tourna la tête, Vincente pointait son arme sur lui. Il pouvait lire la rage dans ses yeux. Tout alla très vite. Castle plongea sur le côté au moment où Lorenzo tirait. Il sentit une brûlure à son bras, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Il était sur le dos, il tint son arme à deux mains et tira à son tour. Vincente évita le tir et riposta, mais pas vers Castle, vers Andrew qui le visait. Castle tira une deuxième fois. Il l'entendit jurer. Cette fois, il avait fait mouche. Mais au lieu de se défendre, Vincente fit demi-tour et courut vers une porte située au fond de l'entrepôt.

Castle se releva, sans faire attention que les tires avaient diminué autour d'eux. Il regarda son bras droit. La parka était déchirée et le duvet était teinté de rouge. Il écarta un peu le tissu. La blessure saignait, mais semblait superficielle. Il s'approcha d'Andrew. Il était toujours vivant. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus il partit à la poursuite de cette ordure de Lorenzo.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il examina le sol couvert de neige. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, son rôle venait de changer, de proie il était devenu chasseur. Il se mit à courir, occultant la douleur à son bras. Et le sang qui coulait tout du long et qui gouttait sur le sol. Il arrivait sur un autre quai, il y avait des containers et des caisses de toutes tailles. Un coup de feu, la balle se ficha dans le bois de la caisse à côté de lui. Il se plaqua contre elle et tira au hasard deux fois de suite. Il attendit, pas de réaction. Il continua, il vit un endroit où la neige avait été tassée. Suite à une chute de Vincente, il y avait aussi du sang. Il avait donc bien touché. Ils étaient à égalité. Les pas qu'il suivait, étaient plus rapprochés. Donc il ne courait plus mais marchait, à cause de sa blessure, peut-être. Soudain il l'aperçut, il visa, tira et s'abrita derrière un container. Cette ordure riposta aussitôt.

Castle compta le nombre de balles qu'il lui restait. Une seule, pour son ennemi, impossible de savoir. Il devait s'approcher de lui. Il devait contourner le container. Il pouvait passer entre lui et le bord du quai, il avança prudemment. Un peu plus loin il y avait des grues et au pied de l'une d'elle, il arriva à repérer Vincente. C'est fou ce que la lune pouvait bien éclairer cet endroit. Parfait il regardait du mauvais côté. S'aidant des caisses comme abri, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparait. Il se redressa subitement, bras tendu, pointant son arme.

_- C'est fini, jetez votre arme ! _

_- Vous auriez dû tirer Castle_, dit Lorenzo en pressant la détente.

Tout en basculant en arrière Castle tira par automatisme. Sans rien pour se retenir il tomba dans les eaux froides et sombres du port. Il crut entendre quelqu'un crier son nom. Le contact avec l'eau froide eut l'effet de le faire réagir. Il essayait de défaire la fermeture éclair de sa parka. Qui, à mesure que l'eau l'imprégnait, devenait de plus en plus lourde et l'entrainait par le fond. Mais elle résista, il réussit pourtant à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Du moins pour un temps, le froid commençait à l'engourdir, et il devait faire de gros effort pour ne pas couler. Et cette foutue fermeture qui refusait de s'ouvrir entièrement.

Ses gestes devinrent plus lent, le froid envahissait tout son corps, il n'était plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son bras lui faisait mal, ainsi que son épaule. Il avait la sensation d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau. Par réflexe il aspira une dernière goulée d'air avant de disparaître sous la surface.

Il se laissait couler inexorablement. Sa parka gorgée d'eau servant de lest. Il ferma les yeux, il avait expulsé l'air si précieux aspiré quelque secondes plus tôt. Maintenant ses poumons étaient en feu, réclamant une autre bouffée d'air. Ses dernières pensées allèrent vers sa fille, sa mère…et sa muse Kate. Il ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer un air inexistant. L'eau froide s'engouffra, provoquant chez Castle un réflexe de rejet. Il lutta vainement avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	16. 15 Secours

**Voici la suite promise. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir. Le Caskett arrive doucement ...promis :=)**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

><p><strong>15. Secours<strong>

Ils étaient arrivés au moment même où Castle tombait à l'eau.

_- CASTLE ! NON !_

Beckett hurla son nom et accéléra. Elle stoppa net sur le bord du quai, à bout de souffle. Elle le vit disparaître sous la surface. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, enleva son gilet pare-balle, elle s'apprêtait à ôter son blouson quand Ryan et Esposito plongèrent. Javier eut juste le temps de lui crier « reste là !»

Elle resta là, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer désespérément la surface de l'eau. L'agent Conrad prit les opérations en mains. Lui et ses hommes s'approchèrent de Vincente, il agonisait. Du sang s'écoulant rapidement d'une blessure à la gorge. Ils appelèrent les secours, demandant deux ambulances. Conrad se mit aux commandes d'un des élévateurs qui servait à charger et décharger le fret. Il fit descendre le câble jusqu'à l'eau et attendit. Ses hommes sur se tenaient prêtes à aider les deux policiers.

Esposito et Ryan s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les eaux sombres du port. En brasses puissantes et régulières, ils atteignirent le fond. Ils espéraient l'un comme l'autre que Rick est coulé à pic. Ils n'y voyaient rien, ils tâtonnèrent au hasard, enfin Ryan toucha une masse molle. La main gantée de Castle. Il tira sur le bras de Javier pour le guider. Ils essayèrent de le remonter une première fois. Ce fut impossible. Ils devaient faire vite, le froid et le manque d'air se faisaient cruellement ressentir.

Ils comprirent très vite que la parka en moitié enlevée les gênait. Ils réussirent à en extraire Castle. Puis, prenant chacun l'écrivain par un bras, ils tapèrent du pied de toute leur force sur le fond couvert de vase. Ils remontèrent aussi vite que cela leur fût possible. Ils sortirent enfin la tête de l'eau et happèrent avec délice l'air frais. La surface était éclairée par les faisceaux de lampes torches. On leur cria d'attraper le câble. Javier regarda autour de lui e le vit. Il y avait une chaîne de sécurité accrochée au crochet. Il la passa autour d'eux, alors que Ryan soutenait Rick. Il fit signe de les remonter.

Une fois sur le quai tout alla très vite. L'équipe de secours se tenait prête et s'occupa tout de suite de Castle. On donna des couvertures aux deux policiers. Conrad retenait Kate.

_- Laissez-les faire. vous ne pouvez rien pour lui pour l'instant. _

Elle dut reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Elle regarda les ambulanciers s'affairait autour du corps inerte de Rick. Ryan et Esposito vinrent la soutenir. Ils tremblaient et claquaient des dents, mais ils refusèrent de monter dans l'ambulance. Tous les trois assistaient à la scène en spectateurs impuissants.

Les deux homes agissaient vite et avec calme.

_- Il ne respire plus_

_- J'ai un pouls mais très faible._

_- Il est en hypothermie et il a des blessures par balles. _

_- Je le mets sous insufflateur._

Après avoir plaçait le masque sur le visage, il appuya de façon régulière sur le ballon. Subitement Castle se contracta et régurgita de l'eau dans le masque. Ils lui ôtèrent et le positionnèrent de côté. Il 'vomit' encore de l'eau par pur réflexe. Car bien qu'il respirait, il était toujours inconscient.

_- Merde ! Son cœur lâche, défibrillateur vite ! Il fait un arrêt !_

_- Rick ! Non ! _Kate fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Esposito_._

Le secouriste découpa son pull pour pouvoir le choquer. Il vit les bandes grises entourant sa taille. Il fut surpris mais n'y porta pas plus attention. Ils le choquèrent une fois…deux fois…trois fois. Un bip se fit entendre, son cœur était reparti. Ils le stabilisèrent et s'occupèrent de la blessure au bras et à l'épaule gauche avant de le mettre sur le brancard. Kate était à genoux près de lui. Elle lui tenait la main, elle était glacée. C'est d'une voix éraillée qu'elle demanda.

_- Il va s'en sortir ?_

_- Trop tôt pour le dire. Nous devons l'emmener immédiatement. _

_- Attendez ! Passez-moi vos ciseaux._

_- Mais…_

_- Vite !_

Il lui donna ce qu'elle demandait. Il la vit couper l'adhésif et récupérer deux petits boîtiers. Elle se tourna vers ses collègues.

_- Vous deux vous partez avec lui. Et faites-vous examiner. C'est un ordre ajouta-t-elle pour couper court à toute protestation. Je vais chercher Alexis et je vous rejoins. _

_- Ok, à toute à l'heure. _

Elle regarda partir l'ambulance toute sirène hurlante. Conrad et ses hommes la raccompagnèrent, respectant son silence. Grâce à l'agent, ils évitèrent de repasser par l'entrepôt où il régnait une grande agitation. Il y avait les secours qui s'occupaient des jeunes filles et des jeunes garçons qui avaient été sauvés. Kate put remarquer leur passivité et leur regard hagards. Il y avait encore plus d'agents du FBI, et surtout à l'extérieur se trouvait une horde de journalistes. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le lieu qui tenait de base, Alexis se rua vers Kate. Elle avait entendu tellement de choses contradictoires sur tout ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait que croire.

_- Kate ! Mon père ? Il est où ? Il va bien ?_ Elle était effrayée par la réponse.

_- On le transporte actuellement à l'hôpital._ Elle serra Alexis dans ses bras. _Nous y allons aussi. _

_- Conrad va vous y amener. Prenez aussi la petite Laura et que les deux enfants soient examinés. Nous avons prévenu Mme Ferguson, une équipe est partie la chercher. _

_- Merci, souffla Kate._

Elle monta dans un des véhicules et vit que la petite Laura dormait sur la banquette arrière. L'agent Conrad alluma gyrophare et sirène et ils quittèrent Red Hook, direction l'hôpital.


	17. 16 Sous couvertures

**Voici donc une petite suite. On approche de la fin doucement. Vous voulez savoir ce qui arrive à Rick,alors...****Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Sous couverture.<strong>

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Brooklyn Hospital Center. Conrad portait la petite Laura, à peine réveillée, suivant Kate et Alexis. Lorsque l'infirmière les vit foncer droit sur elle, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

_- Mr Castle vient d'être amené au bloc. Le chirurgien s'occupe de sa blessure par balle. _

_- Il va s'en sortir ? _Demanda Alexis.

_- Je ne peux rien dire, il faut attendre qu'il sorte du bloc. Vous devriez vous installer dans la salle d'attente._

_- Il y avait deux hommes avec lui ?_

_- D'autres médecins les examinent mais ça devrait aller pour eux. Justement les voilà. _Dit-elle en regardant vers sa droite_._

_- Alors les gars ?_

_- Ça va, je déteste ces trucs, _râla Ryan, en montrant la tenue hospitalière qu'on leur avait prêté et sur laquelle ils avaient enfilé leur blouson.

_- On a l'impression d'être en pyjama, _ajouta Esposito_. Et Castle ?_

_- Au bloc, il faut attendre. Se tournant vers l'infirmière, il faudrait faire examiner ces deux jeunes personnes. _

_- Je m'en occupe, venez suivez-moi._

_- Mais je vais bien Kate ! _Protesta Alexis_._

_- C'est juste une précaution, et puis Laura n'ira pas sans toi. _

_- D'accord, viens Laura. _

_- Et ma maman, elle est où ?_

_- Elle va arriver, on est parti la chercher._

_- Vous lui direz ou je suis._

_- Oui, va avec Alexis maintenant. _

Beckett, Ryan, Esposito et Conrad s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente. Ils y retrouvèrent les agents Williams et Smith, les deux hommes qui surveillaient Castle. Ils étaient là pour l'agent Andrew Hodgins. Lui aussi était entre les mains d'un chirurgien. Les filles furent les premières à revenir. Le médecin qui les raccompagnait, leur dit que tout allait bien. Cinq minutes plus tard Laura se précipitait dans les bras de sa mère qui venait d'arriver. Hélène Ferguson serrait sa petite dans ses bras et pleurait. Elle releva son visage vers Kate.

_- Je suis désolée Lieutenant, mais je ne pouvais rien dire._

_- Je sais, je comprends._

_- C'est vous la fille de Mr Castle, _demanda-t-elle à Alexis_._

_- Oui._

_- Je me moque de savoir si ce que l'on dit sur votre père est vrai ou pas. C'est un homme bon, grâce à lui ma petite Laura est avec moi. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ira bien. _

_- Merci._

Elle repartit avec sa fille et l'agent qui l'avait amenée. Alexis alla s'asseoir sur une des banquettes. Elle avait assisté, via écrans interposés, à ce qu'il s'était passé de son départ à l'assaut du FBI. Elle avait paniqué en voyant son père l'arme contre sa tête puis à terre. Elle avait hurlé, supplié pour que le FBI intervienne. On lui avait dit qu'Andrew était un agent, que son père ne risquait rien. Puis après plus rien, comment avait-il été blessé et Andrew aussi.

Kate vint s'asseoir près d'elle, Alexis se blottit contre elle. Elle regarda la pendule. Le temps passait au ralenti, cela ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'ils attendaient. Alors elle demanda à Kate de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait. Les deux agents comblèrent les blancs.

_- Tu peux être fière de ton père_. Dit Williams_. _

_- Je le suis. _Elle s'adressa aux gars_, merci de l'avoir ramener. _

Ils se contentèrent de sourire. Que dire de plus. Un médecin arriva enfin. Venait-il pour Hodgins ou Castle ?

_- Lieutenant Beckett ?_

_- Oui._

_- Mr Castle va bien. L'opération s'est bien passée. J'ai extrait la balle sans difficulté. Nous l'avons plaçait dans une chambre, il se repose. _

_- Et pour son arrêt ? _

_- Il n'aura aucune séquelle. Nous lui avons mis une couverture chauffante pour son hypothermie. Il va se réchauffer progressivement. _

_- Je peux le voir_, lança Alexis_._

_- Bien sûr, mais pas trop longtemps et pas plus de deux personnes à la fois._

_- Merci_

_- Il est dans la chambre 317._

_- Et pour l'agent Hodgins ? _Demanda Beckett qui avait remarqué les mines inquiètes de ses collègues.

_- Mon collègue devrait arriver vous faire son compte rendu, mais il va bien, on l'amenait dans une chambre, quand je suis venu vous voir. _

_- Merci docteur._

Beckett et Alexis prirent la direction de la chambre de Castle. Elles virent alors deux policiers en uniformes écouter les ordres donnés par une femme blonde. Beckett reconnut immédiatement Morgan.

_- Je veux un agent, devant cette porte en permanence. Et menottez Castle à son lit. Faites-moi prévenir dès qu'il se réveillera. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !_

_- Tiens lieutenant Beckett ! C'est évident non. Je mets votre ami l'écrivain en état d'arrestation. Dès que cela sera possible on le transférera au service médical de Rikers Island. Elle souriait triomphante. _

_- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! _

_- Oh si Beckett je peux le faire. D'ailleurs vous et vos deux collègues allaient avoir des explications à fournir aux affaires internes. _Des éclats de voix l'interrompirent_. _

_- Désolé mademoiselle on ne passe pas, _dit l'agent posté devant la chambre_._

_- Je veux voir mon père ! Maintenant ! _Cria Alexis qui avait laissé les deux femmes discuter et qui s'était dirigée vers la chambre.

_- Il est interdit de parler au prisonnier._ Coupa sèchement le lieutenant Morgan.

_- Comment pouvez-vous_….commença Beckett avant d'être à son tour coupée par une voix familière.

_- Ah lieutenant Beckett, mademoiselle Castle vous êtes là ! Le médecin m'a dit qu'il allait s'en sortir, j'en suis heureux. Et vous, vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il à Morgan avec un léger sourire._

_- Lieutenant Sandra Morgan et vous êtes ? _Demanda-t-elle à son tour, toisant le _bonhomme qu'elle dépassait d'une tête._

_- Agent Spécial Martin MacFly. Je vois que vous avez mis un garde devant la chambre de Mr Castle. _

_- Oui, il est en…_

_- Danger ? Non plus maintenant, Lorenzo Vincente est actuellement aux soins intensifs de cet hôpital. à croire que la mauvaise graine résiste toujours, _nota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'auditoire_. Donc il est inutile de laisser un garde en faction pour la protection de Mr Castle. _

_- Mais il est…en état d'arrestation. Dit-elle surprise._

_- D'arrestation et pourquoi ça ?_

_- Et bien vous savez…il …il a volé des pièces à convictions et…_elle bégayé totalement déstabilisée par l'attitude de l'agent du FBI.

_- Ah ça ! Ce n'est rien, il agissait en parfait accord avec notre service._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Oui, Mr Castle travaillé pour nous…d'une certaine manière._

_- Quoi ? Mais le lieutenant Beckett, ses hommes…ils…_

_- Le petit grain de sable. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'elle tombe sur Castle. Nous l'avons donc mis au courant en lui demandant de garder le secret. Ce qu'elle à fait. Bon je crois que cette jeune fille est impatiente de voir son père et le lieutenant son ami. _Dit-il en souriant, ses yeux pétillants derrières ses lunettes_. Bon je vous laisse. J'ai une conférence de presse à préparer. _

Kate et Alexis eurent du mal à retenir leur rire en voyant l'ai dépité de Morgan. Elle donna l'ordre aux deux agents de la suivre et ils partirent. Alexis se précipita dans la chambre, suivit pas Kate. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre et Castle dormait paisiblement. Elles s'installèrent près de lui. Kate prit ses clefs et allait lui enlever la menotte qui maintenait son poignet droit au montant du lit mais Alexis l'en empêcha.

_- Non, il a besoin d'une leçon, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_- D'accord_. Elles échangèrent un regard amusé


	18. 17 Confessions

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Avec un passage Alexis/ Kate, tout en douceur et aussi Caskett à la fin. Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

><p><strong>17. Confessions. <strong>

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit et la tête de l'agent MacFly apparut dans l'embrasure. A voix basse, il demanda.

_- Lieutenant Beckett, pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes. _

_- Certainement, _elle se leva et le rejoint dans le couloir.

_- Comment va-t-il ?_

_- Il dort. Merci pour tout à l'heure. Vous êtes parti si vite que…_

_- Nous n'allions pas laisser Mr Castle finir en prison. Pas après tout ce qu'il a enduré. Et puis j'ai envie de connaitre le prochain Nikki Heat ! _

_- Vous êtes fan ?_

_- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais vous parler. C'est au sujet des enregistrements faits par Castle. Vos collègues m'ont dit que vous les aviez récupérés. _

_- Oui bien sûr ! _Elle fouilla dans ses poches_, tenez les voici. J'espère qu'ils vous seront utiles._

_- Merci, nous vous en donnerons une copie. Il a vraiment eu très bonne idée. Ah votre capitaine m'a appelé peu de temps après que j'ai parlé à l'agent Morgan._

_- Et ? _

_- Il m'attend, je vais tout lui expliquer, ce sera mieux. Je dois aussi vous transmettre un message, la mère de Mr Castle arrivera demain en début d'après midi. _

_- Parfait, merci._

Beckett regarda partir l'agent MacFly, il n'était pas sans cœur en définitif. Elle ne douta pas un instant que sa décision de couvrir Castle allait créer quelques remous. Elle retourna dans la chambre. Alexis commençait à somnoler. Elle la réveilla doucement.

_- Viens, nous reviendrons demain._

_- D'accord, vous me ramenez chez moi ?_

_- Non, nous irons demain matin. Je t'amène chez moi._

_- D'accord, _elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et suivit Kate. _A demain papa._

Alexis resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Beckett lui avait dit que sa grand-mère arriverait le lendemain. Elle en fut soulagée. Kate lui prêta un tee-shirt pour la nuit. Elles dormiraient ensemble. Alexis s'endormit tout de suite. Dans la nuit Kate fut réveillée par des sanglots. Au début elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas gêner la jeune fille. Puis Alexis commença à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Instinctivement elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

Alexis eut d'abord un geste défense mais finit par se laisser faire. Elle pleurait toujours mais les tremblements s'estompaient. Kate ne savait pas trop comment faire pour ne pas la brusquer. Pourtant il était évident que la jeune fille avait besoin de parler. A sa grande surprise c'est Alexis qui parla.

_- Lieutenant Beckett, je peux vous parler ?_

_- Bien sûr ma chérie, mais appelle-moi Kate, d'accord._

_- Oui, Kate. Là-bas…il…il y a…._Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots_._

A force de patience, Kate finit par la calmer et la rassurer et Alexis lui parla de l'homme qui l'avait agressé. Cela lui fit du bien de se confier et il était déjà tard dans la nuit lorsqu'elle s'endormit blottie contre Kate dont la présence la rassurait.

Castle ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se sentait bien, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Il était en sécurité dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il regarda autour de lui, il était seul. Il en fut peiné mais pas surpris. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus ? Un élancement dans l'épaule le fit grimacer. Il voulut porter la main à sa blessure mais elle fut retenue. Il fixa la paire de menottes reliée à une chaîne juste assez longue pour lui permettre de manger. Il soupira et laissa retomber sa main.

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé sur le quai, mais tout était flou, seul les ténèbres et le froid s'imposaient à lui. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, toutes ses pensées allaient vers sa fille. Il ne savait pas si l'on viendrait mais il décidait d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son geste que la porte s'ouvrit.

Il fut totalement pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée de Beckett. Il aurait aimé disparaitre plutôt que de l'affronter. Il l'avait fini par l'appeler et elle était venue, les gars aussi. Pourtant il se focalisait uniquement sur la réaction qu'elle avait eue dans le local. Il avait eu le cœur brisé en lisant la déception dans ses yeux. Il dut faire un gros effort pour oser affronter de nouveau son regard.

_- Bonjour Castle. _

_- Bonjour Bec…lieutenant Beckett. Où est Alexis ? _

_- Elle va bien, elle attend dans le couloir. _

_- Alors tout va bien. _

Le barrage céda, ses émotions le submergèrent, il éclata en sanglots. Ces trois jours avaient été les plus difficiles de son existence. Mais il avait sauvé sa fille et la petite Laura, le seul point positif dans cette affaire. Il détourna la tête, il ne pouvait supporter le regard de Kate. Il la sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit s'approcher du lit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se boucher les oreilles. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les reproches qu'elle allait lui faire.

_- Castle regardez-moi._

- ….. il garda la tête tournée

_- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_

_- Si vous avez trouvé l'enveloppe avec mes aveux vous le savez_. Sa voix était moins ferme qu'il l'aurait souhaité. _Et puis j'ai fini par le faire non ?_

_- Trop tard pour vous en sortir sans ennuis, _elle tira sur la chaîne_. _

_- Peut-être….mais je ne regrette rien. _Il osa enfin la regarder_. J'espère juste qu'un jour vous comprendrez…._

Pourquoi elle lui souriait tout à coup ? Et pourquoi baissait-elle le côté du lit ? Il était tellement surpris qu'il la fixait sans réagir. Se contentant de la suivre des yeux. Elle s'assit près de lui, posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il devait avoir l'air complètement idiot les yeux hagards, la bouche entrouverte car il vit son sourire s'accentuer lorsqu'elle avança son visage du sien. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il la laissa approfondir le baiser, y répondant avec avidité. Elle rompit enfin le contact.

_- Rick je comprends et je te pardonne. Ce que tu as fait demandait beaucoup de courage. _Elle le vit esquisser un léger sourire_._

_- Dites-moi lieutenant Beckett, aimeriez-vous les mauvais garçons ?_

_- Possible…._elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura_. Vous savez Castle, il existe des cellules spéciales pour les prisonniers qui ont la visite de leur compagne._

_- Je savais que les menottes vous exciterez !_

_- Oh tais-toi, _elle embrassa de nouveau_. _


	19. 18 Conférence de presse

**Plus le mensonge est gros, plus on y croit... Ou comment éviter des ennuis à un écrivain dans le pétrin. **

**Merci pour les reviews. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>18. Conférence de presse.<strong>

Malgré la joie que lui apportait l'attitude de Beckett, il la repoussa doucement. Elle remarqua son air soucieux. Tout à coup elle se sentit déstabilisée.

_- Kate que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Je …. Je t'ai menti. J'ai trahi…non laisse-moi finir. J'ai trahi ta confiance. Je t'ai agressé, _il leva le bras_, je vais aller en prison et toi….toi tu m'embrasses…. Je ne comprends pas._

_- Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliquer à comprendre. Je t'aime…. Je t'aime depuis longtemps et si je te l'avais dit plus tôt. Alors peut-être….je dis bien peut-être que tu m'aurais mise au courant et j'aurai pu t'aider._

_- Je ne sais pas….lorsqu'il s'agit d'Alexis je suis pire qu'une lionne protégeant ses petits. Je me suis senti tellement impuissant. Ça m'a rappelé l'enlèvement du petit Taylor, la peur de son père… Dean._

_- Je vais chercher Alexis, on parlera plus tard. _

_- Non attend ! ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que j'aurai voulu te le dire mais…. Je t'aime Kate Beckett. _

Il vit le sourire illuminer son visage. Elle embrassa de nouveau et se leva. Elle sortit de la chambre et Alexis entra retrouver son père. Quant à Kate elle alla dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait un poste de télévision, elle l'alluma et monta le son. Le bandeau « flash spécial » défilait au bas de l'écran. Martin MacFly se tenait derrière un pupitre face à une horde de journaliste. L'adjointe au procureur et le Capitaine Montgomery étaient à ses côtés.

Mesdames, messieurs. Hier soir le FBI a mis fin à un trafic d'êtres humains destiné à alimenter un réseau de prostitution contrôlait par Lorenzo Vincente.

Quel est le rôle joué par le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle ? L'interrompit un journaliste.

A-t-il délibérément volé des pièces à convictions pour soustraire Vincente à la justice pour le meurtre d'Anna Fleming ?

Sa fille a-t-elle vraiment été kidnappée, comme le prétend la rumeur? A-t-il agit contre son gré, sinon quelle peine encourt-il ?

MacFly leva les mains pour demander le silence.

_- Si vous le voulez bien je vais clarifier la situation. Cela faisait déjà un moment que nous avions Lorenzo Vincente sous surveillance. Nous avions également un agent infiltré parmi les « proches » de ce dernier. Il nous a prévenus il y a peu de temps que Vincente avait trouvé une solution pour échapper à la justice. Cela devenait urgent pour lui car il devait réceptionner une nouvelle livraison. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'en avoir empêché dans ce cas ?_

_- Nous voulions son « fournisseur », il devait être présent lui aussi. Il est vrai que l'agression de Mr Castle et de sa fille nous à prise de court. _

_- Vous auriez peu intervenir, non ?_

_- Malheureusement nous sommes parfois amenés à faire des choix difficiles pour le succès d'une opération. Celui de ne pas intervenir en fut un. Cependant lorsque Richard Castle est rentré chez lui, nous avons été le voir. Je tiens à souligner son courage et son abnégation. Malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait quant à la sécurité de sa fille ainsi que le sentiment de trahison à l'idée de mentir à ses amis et collègues, il a accepté de nous aider. _

_- Donc de fugitif le voilà devenu héros ?_

_- Tout à fait et c'est d'autant plus vrai que grâce à lui nous avons des preuves irréfutables contre Lorenzo Vincente à la fois pour le meurtre d'Anna Fleming mais aussi sur le trafic d'être humain. S'il survit à ses blessures c'est la prison qui l'attend._

_- Le couloir de la mort plutôt ?_

_- Il faut attendre la fin du procès, mais c'est la peine qui sera requise à son encontre._

_- On dit que Castle a été grièvement blessé lui aussi. comment va-t-il ?_

_- Il est actuellement hospitalisé et sa vie n'est pas en danger. _

_- Capitaine Montgomery il semblerait que les amis et « collègues » comme les a appelés l'agent MacFly aient été au courant et soient intervenus dans cette opération. Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire à ce sujet ?_

_- C'est par un pur hasard que le lieutenant Beckett se soit trouvée dans le local des pièces à convictions en même temps que Castle. au nom de leur amitié, elle lui a laissé le bénéfice du doute lorsqu'il lui a dit de lui faire confiance. Ensuite l'agent MacFly est intervenu pour la mettre au courant et lui demander de garder le silence….ce qu'elle a fait. _

_- Voilà, un communiqué a été préparé et va vous être distribué. Merci. _Conclut l'agent MacFly en s'éloignant.

L'adjointe au procureur prit le relais et expliqua les conséquences juridiques de toute cette affaire. Beckett éteignit le poste et retourna dans la chambre. Alexis était assise près de son père et lui tenait la main. Castle sourit en la voyant entrer.

_- Merci de vous occuper d'Alexis Kate._

_- Je vous en pris. _Elle sourit, il ne voulait rien dire pour le moment, même à sa fille_. Votre mère sera là en début d'après midi. J'ai réussi à la joindre et je l'ai rassuré. Je lui ai aussi dit ce qu'il s'était passé. _

_- Merci….ma chérie, tu veux bien nous laisser un petit moment ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- A tout à l'heure ma puce. Kate il y a quelque chose que je voudrai te demander. Les enregistrements étaient bons ?_

_- Oui, l'agent du FBI m'a dit que c'était du bon boulot. On a de quoi envoyer ce salopard dans le couloir de la mort._

_- Vous l'avez eu ? _

_- Oui, pour une fois ta visait juste._

_- Parfait….mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. Tu as écouté l'enregistrement ?_

_- Non pas encore._

_- John Hunter, le type que l'on a trouvé dans une benne. L'assassin de Corben ?_

_- Oui, c'est Vincente qui l'a descendu. Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé…._il n'arrivait pas à formuler le reste de sa phrase.

_- Je sais_. Devant l'ai surpris de Rick_. Alexis m'en a parlé cette nuit. C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, que je lui en parle ?_

_- Oui. Si elle a fait d'elle-même c'est bon signe non ?_

_- Oui, tu sais tu as une fille très courageuse. _

_- Je sais_…il soupira soulagé.

Plus tard Alexis et Kate toujours à ses côtés, il s'endormit. Elles le laissèrent se reposer.


	20. 19 Transfert

**Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Le prochain sera classé M.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>19. Transfert<strong>

Beckett et Alexis passèrent récupérer Martha à l'aéroport. Elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer et ne cherchait aucunement à le cacher. Alexis lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle allait bien. Elle finit par se calmer. Ensuite Beckett et Alexis lui racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Elles lui dirent aussi pour les menottes.

_- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas dit à Richard qu'il était libre ?_

_- C'était mon idée grand-mère. Je pensais que ça lui donnerait une leçon …_

_- Mais…_

_- En fait je me suis trompée. Il accepte tout à fait l'idée de répondre de ses actes devant la justice. _

_- Trésor ton père a peut-être des défauts mais il est honnête et ne fuit jamais devant ses responsabilités._

_- Il aurait pu se faire tuer, il aurait dû en parler à Kate ! _Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère. _J'ai eu si peur pour lui !_

Dans la journée, elles allèrent voir Castle. Kate resta un peu plus longtemps avec lui après leur départ. Elle était assise près de lui dans un fauteuil et lui tenait la main. Lui caressait sa main avec son pouce, se contentant de la regarder en souriant. Elle venait de lui raconter pourquoi le FBI était apparu dans cette affaire, que Ryan et Esposito lui avaient sauvé la vie. L'avocat de Vincente, Jack Anderson avait été arrêté, ainsi que de nombreux complices.

Quant à lui en plaidant coupable et avec des circonstances atténuantes. Son avocat devrait négocier 3ans avec possibilité de libération pour bonne conduite. Ce que le procureur accepterait certainement car il fallait aussi tenir compte de son aide pour coincer Vincente. Ses enregistrements étaient une vraie bénédiction pour le magistrat. Mais malgré tout il était heureux. Sa fille était sauvée et Kate ne l'avait pas lâché. Au contraire, son sourire s'accentua.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?_

_- Nous, notre histoire. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas banale notre façon de débuter une relation. _

_- Et bien… disons que nous allons d'abord connaitre le pire avant de connaitre le meilleur. 2 ans …ça passera vite. Tu vas le dire à Alexis et à ta mère pour nous deux ?_

_- Oui. Mais je voulais juste les ménager un peu. Hum…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu veux bien me gratter la joue…côté droit. Cette barbe me démange, c'est un vrai calvaire. _

_- Voilà…_elle en profita pour l'embrasser_. Ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui, merci. tu pourrais…_il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du médecin_._

_- Bonjour, je viens examiner vos blessures. Lieutenant vous voulez bien nous laisser. _

_- Certainement._

Le médecin, ainsi que l'infirmière et l'aide soignant qui s'occupaient de Castle avaient été mis dans la confidence et jouaient le jeu avec joie. Croyant à un petite vengeance personnelle du lieutenant Beckett. C'est donc avec un air grave que le médecin s'adressa à Castle.

_- Je vais prévenir le procureur que votre état de santé permet un transfert au North Infirmary Command_ de Rikers.

_- Quand ?_

_- Demain. _

Castle passa une mauvaise nuit. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces derniers jours revint le hanter sous forme de cauchemars. Se réveillant plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Lorsque Kate vit ses traits tirés, ses yeux rougis, elle se dit qu'il avait dû réaliser la gravité de ce qu'il croyait être son futur. Elle trouvait que la comédie avait assez durée et allait tout lui dire. Mais, lorsqu'il la vit un sourire apparut sur son visage. Aucun signe de tristesse, jute de la fatigue.

_- Bonjour chaton !_

_- Kaaate…._

_- Quoi ? Tu préfères minou ? Mon lapin ? Mon sucre d'orge_ ? Elle riait.

_- Très drôle lieutenant ! Et toi ?_ _Mon roudoudou ? Mon petit canari ? Mon ange ? _

_- Ok, on va se contenter de Ricky et Katy…._

_- Et avec en option, mon cœur et ma chérie ou mon chéri ?_

_- Si tu veux. Ça va ?_ _Tu as l'air fatigué_.

_- Oui, j'ai mal dormi, mais ça va. Dis-moi que tu as apporté un rasoir ! _Il préféra changer de sujet.

_- Oui, j'en ai un, allez tend ton poignet._ Elle détacha la menotte. _A la moindre tentative de fuite je vous descends Castle. _

_- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, _pour la première fois, il l'attrapa dans ses bras_. Je suis très bien près de vous lieutenant Beckett. _

Il passa dans le cabinet de toilette. Prit le temps de se doucher, en faisant attention à ses pansements. Il y avait celui à l'épaule, à l'endroit où Vincente l'avait touché avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau. Ça l'élançait par moment mais ce n'était pas trop douloureux, ensuite venait l'éraflure au bras et enfin ses deux doigts cassés. Ma foi, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Il se rasa avec plaisir et s'habilla sans trop de difficultés. Une fois prêt il retourna dans la chambre. Kate l'attendait avec le fauteuil roulant réglementaire. Il y prit place en soupirant. Il nota qu'elle lui épargnait le port des menottes. Charmante attention de sa part. Ils ne croisèrent personnes et elle avait même prévu de garer sa voiture au sous-sol donc à l'abri des regards. Il hésita un moment, où devait-il monter, à l'avant ou à l'arrière. Elle ouvrit la porte côté passager.

Ils étaient aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre et, Castle perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisait absolument pas attention au trajet, jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Beckett s'arrête devant son immeuble. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne chercha même pas à discuter quand elle lui demanda de la suivre. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte de son appartement. Et Kate le regardait avec un regard amusé. La porte s'ouvrit et sa fille se jeta à son cou. L'entrainant à l'intérieur. Et l'amena jusqu'au canapé.

Sa mère arriva en virevoltant avec son ordinateur portable à la main. Elle lui donna l'appareil, une vidéo attendait d'être lancée.

_- Bienvenu à la maison trésor et joyeux Noël ! Tiens regarde ça. _Elle mit en route la vidéo.

C'était la conférence de presse de MacFly. Il fixa l'écran encore un long moment avant de réagir. Il leva la tête et vit sa fille et Kate se tenant côte à côte. Elles l'observaient en riant franchement. Sa mère lui souriait.

_- Je suis libre ?_ Demanda-t-il pour être d'avoir compris.

_- Oui, _Kate vint prendre place près de lui_._

_- Pourquoi ? J'ai…_

_- Je crois que l'agent MacFly a compris très vite que s'il ne faisait rien pour toi. Ton « affaire » pourrait faire une très mauvaise publicité au FBI. Et apparemment ses supérieurs l'ont suivi. Rick ? _Il avait le visage fermé, le regard perdu. _Rick ça va ?_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était à son tour de s'amuser un peu. Elles avaient toutes les trois arrêté de rire ou de sourire et posaient des visages inquiets. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps et finit par leur sourire. Il se tourna vers Kate, et tout naturellement se pencha, attrapant son visage dans ses mains, l'embrassa.

_- Oh oh ! Dites-moi vous deux, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous dire ?_ Lança Martha .


	21. 20 Noël et petits cadeaux

**Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il a un rating M( un petit M-, c'est très léger) pour la fin de la fic. Vous voilà prévenus. **

**Merci à tous de l'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé toutes ses reviews. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>20. Fêtes et petits cadeaux.<strong>

Après que Rick et Kate eurent dit qu'ils étaient ensembles. La journée se passa dans l'effervescence. Martha, Alexis et Kate préparèrent le repas de Noël. Rick lui en profita pour se reposer et « twitta » aussi avec ses fans. Paula l'avait appelé pour lui dire que les ventes de son dernier Nikki Heat avaient « explosé » pour Noël. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Kate.

_- Je fais un saut chez moi pour me changer. Tu devrais aussi te préparer. Nos invités seront ponctuels._

_- Nos invités ? Pour le repas de Noël ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé toutes les trois _? Interrogea-t-il, d'un air suspicieux.

_- Oh rien de méchant. _Elle s'assit sur ses genoux il la prit par la taille_._

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Ryan, Jenny, Esposito et Lanie._

_- Parfait ! Après tout Noël c'est pour la famille et je crois que l'on peut dire que nous formons une famille….à notre manière._

_- Oui et j'aimerai que la prochaine fois que tu as des ennuis que tu repenses à ses sages paroles. _

_- Un reproche ?_

_- Non, une mise en garde. Alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Non Rick, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que j'y aille et toi aussi. _

_- A vos ordres mon lieutenant. _Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de la lâcher.

Ce fut le plus merveilleux réveillon de Noël qu'il ait vécu depuis longtemps. Le cadeau des gars avait été inattendu. Il s'agissait du sac qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre d'hôtel. Entre deux éternuements, Esposito lui dit que s'il refaisait un coup pareil, c'est lui qui le descendrait.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Kate venait le matin et repartait sagement le soir. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça. C'était plutôt frustrant de se contenter de baisers. Il souhaitait temps lui montrer à quel point il était fou d'elle. Elle lui avait répondu avec un petit froncement de nez et un air mutin, d'être patient. Elle le prévint que le 31 elle ne viendrait pas mais l'attendrait chez elle pour 19h00. Elle vit alors le regard carnassier et le sourire de victoire sur le visage de Rick.

Il passa deux heures dans la salle de bain à se préparer sous les quolibets de sa mère et de sa fille. Sur le chemin, il demanda au taxi de s'arrêter un instant devant un fleuriste. Il alla acheter un bouquet de rose rouge et écrivit un petit mot sur un bristol. La vendeuse le lut en le mettant dans son enveloppe et sourit à Rick.

_- Votre femme a vraiment beaucoup de chance. _

_- Oh non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir près de moi. _

_- Bon réveillon Monsieur. _

_- A vous aussi. _

Dix minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de l'appartement de Kate. Sans trop savoir pourquoi son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il respira un grand coup et sonna. Il attendit que la porte s'ouvre, se cachant derrière le bouquet qu'il tenait devant lui comme un bouclier. Il était moins nerveux lors de son premier rendez-vous songea-t-il.

Kate n'en était pas moins nerveuse. Elle savait qu'il était là derrière sa porte. Bon sang, qu'attendait-il pour sonner ! Il se décida enfin, elle ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec une douzaine de roses rouges. Puis le visage de Rick apparut lorsqu'il fit basculer le bouquet de côté. Elle était prête à jurer qu'à cet instant précis Richard Castle rougissait. Elle se saisit des fleurs.

_- Merci, elles sont magnifiques. _Elle vit la petite enveloppe_. Je peux _demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

_- Oui. Tu es encore plus magnifique._

_- Et toi tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur. _

_- Cette robe te va à ravir. _

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Elle portait une robe fuseau blanche qui moulait ses formes de façon très flatteuse. Mais lorsque Kate se retourna, Le cœur de Rick manqua un battement et sa respiration se bloqua. Elle l'avait fait, elle portait une robe qui laissait son dos complètement à nu jusqu'à sa chute de rein. En fait il réalisa que c'était exactement la robe qu'il faisait porter à Nikki dans son dernier roman.

Quant à Kate, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, le silence de Castle était éloquent. Elle déposa les roses sur la table et sortit le petit bristol. _« Tu es le feu sacré qui alimente mon amour__, la joie qui illumine ma vie, la douceur de mes nuits, mon bonheur infini__ » _c'était à son tour de rester sans voix. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer bientôt un souffle chaud lui effleura le cou.

_- Je t'aime. _

Elle ne se retourna pas mais pencha un peu plus la tête en arrière, amenant le visage de Rick un peu plus près de sa peau.

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Elle s'écarta de lui et se retourna, aussitôt des lèvres avides se jetèrent sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se regardèrent. Leurs yeux suffisaient à faire passer leur émotion. Rick enleva son manteau, Kate l'aida, puis attrapant sa cravate elle tira doucement. Il s'attendait à l'embrasser de nouveau mais elle l'amenait bel et bien jusqu'à la pièce qu'il savait être sa chambre. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

Il y régnait une douce chaleur. Ils accrochèrent leurs regard l'un a l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Tout en douceur, ils se déshabillèrent ne séparant leurs lèvres que pour respirer. Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, entièrement nu, se tenant par les mains. Admirant mutuellement le corps l'autre. Kate se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la cicatrice qur Rick avait à l'épaule

_- Ça te fait encore mal ? _

_- Non, _et tout à coup il déclama :

_« Que ne suis-je prêt à faire_

_Pour que ma belle me récompense._

_Suis-je prêt à tout pour lui plaire ?_

_Oui, car elle apaise mes souffrances ! »_

Elle sourit, et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, ils continuèrent ce baiser jusqu'au moment où elle le fit basculer sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur son torse.

_- Tu es vraiment prêt à tout ?_

Castle eut du mal à déglutir, apparemment Kate s'amusait et ça le mettait mal à l'aise...Pourtant il était impatient de savoir ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

_- Oui._

_- Tu as été un très vilain petit garçon et qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs arrivent aux vilains garnements ?_

_- On leur donne la fessée, _répondit-il d'une voix hésitante_. _

_- Ou on les punit. _Dit-elle en ramenant les deux bras de Rick au dessus de sa tête.

_- Qu'est-__ce que tu…_

_- Chuut, plus un mot._

Prenant appui sur les genoux, elle se pencha en avant et chercha quelque chose sous les oreillers. Castle, bien qu'inquiet, regardait pourtant les deux seins placés juste au-dessus de son visage. Ce n'est que lorsque les deux bracelets métalliques se refermèrent dans un claquement sec autour des ses poignets qui sortit de sa contemplation béate. Effaçant du même coup son sourire. Il était maintenant entièrement à la merci de Kate.

_- Tu fais quoi là,_

_- Silence ! Plus un mot ou je te bâillonne…et je ne plaisante pas !_

Il se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de parler. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle situation l'exciterait autant, sa respiration se faisait plus forte. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait, il avait chaud et sentait le sang affluer dans son membre. ( et sa virilité en pleine forme était au supplice)

Kate le regarda en riant et, se levant sortit de la chambre. Sous le regard surpris de Rick.

- Hé ! Tu va où ?

Elle partit sans lui répondre. Il avait beau crier son prénom, elle ne lui répondait toujours pas. Elle n'allait pas le laisser comme ça pendant des heures? Il la vit revenir avec soulagement, elle posa une sorte de petit saladier sur le chevet. Puis elle se remit à califourchon sur lui.

_- Tu n'es pas un enfant bien obéissant, je t'avais demandé de te taire...mais avec ça,_elle montra un foulard_, je suis sûre d'arriver à te faire taire.__  
><em>  
>Elle le bâillonna, éclatant de rire en voyant le regard abasourdi de Castle Elle changea de position, s'assit près de lui, se calant contre ses hanches. Elle commença à faire courir ses doigts sur toutes les parties accessibles du corps de Rick. Notant mentalement toutes les zones qui provoquaient des réactions chez lui.<p>

Dès que les doigts de Kate dansèrent sur sa peau, il sentit le plaisir monter en lui par vagues successives. Lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur sa verge, descendant dans un effleurement vers son scrotum, Lorsqu'elle le caressa au niveau de l'entrejambe, il fut pris de soubresauts incontrôlés. Il voulait crier son plaisir et son désir. Il la supplia du regard pour qu'elle le soulage. Elle vit tout son désir dans ses yeux, et plus bas et aussi dans son membre dressé. Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura.

_- Chuut, je n'ai pas encore fini, l'enfer ne fait que commencer.__  
><em>  
>Il la regarda se redresser en riant et prendre quelque chose dans le petit saladier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressentit un froid intense sur l'un de ses mamelons. Il le sentit se durcir en même temps qu'une nouvelle sensation l'envahissait.<p>

Après le froid, Kate se baissa et souffla sur le mamelon. Les gémissements et mouvements désespérés de Rick l'amusaient et faisait aussi monter le plaisir en elle. Il émit un râle étouffé au moment où le chaud remplaça le froid. Elle continua ce petit jeu sur toutes les parties érogènes de son corps qu'elle avait repérées.

Enfin elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle faisait des mouvements amples avec ses hanches, pendant que ses mains couraient de façon experte sur son torse, sur son ventre. Elle ressentait les frémissements de son corps, qui se cambrait par à-coups. Elle l'excita encore plus en lui permettant de frotter son membre gonflé entre ses cuisses.

Elle se délectait à le tourmenter de cette façon, les gémissements et les râles de désir et de frustrations de son compagnon, faisait monter en elle des vagues de plaisir. Dans un lent mouvement elle se laissa glisser le long de sa verge, provoquant un coup de rein chez son Elle se pencha sur lui, passant ses mains derrière sa tête, dénouant le foulard. Elle le laissa respirer un peu avant de lui capturer les lèvres...

Ils se libérèrent dans un accord parfait. Leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Elle se laissa tombait sur le côté. Après quelques instants, elle le détacha. Il se tourna sur le côté et la pris dans ses bras. Il souriait, il était heureux. Elle aussi. Puis brusquement, il l'attacha.

- _Rick !_

_- A ton tour vilaine fille._

_- Rick ! Non ! C'est pas_….un baiser la fit taire.

**FIN**


End file.
